Amor ou inteligência?
by SAm radcliffe
Summary: Amor estava convicto de que os seres humanos sempre o ouviriam. Inteligencia tinha certeza de que ela era a melhor guia para a raça humana E os dois se propuzeram um desafio, entrar na cabeça de dois humanos bruxos e ver quem seria levado a sério...
1. Sobre a Fic

Sobre a Fic

Nome: Amor ou Inteligência

Autor: Luh_Lovegood

Tipo: Romance

Censura: Fanfic Livre

Shippers: James e Lily – Remus e Ashley

Essa história não me pertence, foi escrita por Luh_lovegood, estou postando como fã e amiga da autora, com sua permissão.

OBS: A maior parte dos personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, e os personagens originais bem como a fanfic à Luh_lovegood.

Resumo:

Amor e Inteligência começaram a discutir furiosamente  
Amor estava convicto de que os seres humanos sempre o ouviriam  
Inteligência tinha certeza de que ela era a melhor guia para a raça humana  
E os dois se propuseram um desafio  
Eles vão entrar na cabeça de dois humanos bruxos e tentar guiá-los pra ver qual dos dois seria levado a sério  
Lílian Evans e Remo Lupin estavam muito encrencados

Aí está mais uma das minhas fics preferidas, leiam e comentem caso gostem, ou não, comentários são sempre bem vindos!!!


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_Uma moça de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis andava por um enorme jardim. Suas roupas sérias e bem comportadas sugeriam sofisticação e educação. Mais na frente estava sentada outra moça de cabelos estranhamente prateados e olhos negros incrivelmente lindos, embora ela fosse cega. A segunda moça estava sentada displicentemente na grama e sorriu ao ouvir os passos da moça loira._

_- Olá, Amor. - falou a moça loira. Sua voz era sensata e decidida - Pensou na minha proposta de hoje mais cedo?_

_- Qual proposta, Inteligência? - perguntou Amor. Sua voz era alegre e doce demais pra ser humana - Quero saber exatamente os detalhes de seu desafio._

_- Nós vamos falar com dois bruxos na mente deles e tentar convencê-los a seguir nossos conselhos. - Falou Inteligência apaticamente. - Se no final, os humanos seguirem nossos conselhos e tiverem um fim feliz... Quem os aconselhar ganhará o desafio._

_- Me parece divertido. - Amor sorriu - Eu vou escolher um ser humano fêmea. A mais bonita que eu achar. Você escolhe um ser humano macho e vamos aconselhá-los. Aceita?_

_- Vamos pra Terra, então. - Inteligência ofereceu o braço a Amor que o aceitou. E as duas seguiram pra terra._


	3. Os escolhidos

**Amor ou inteligência – cap. 1 - Os escolhidos**

Amor e Inteligência pousaram numa estação de trem, invisíveis aos humanos que estavam ali. Uma placa próxima lhes informou que estavam na plataforma nove e meia. Amor estava saltitante.

- Tantos amores num só lugar! - ela bateu palmas de alegria - Os adolescentes são meus seres preferidos!

Inteligência revirou os olhos e guiou amor pela plataforma, à procura dos escolhidos.

-Aaaah... Veja que criatura adorável! - Falou Amor. - Ela é tão linda! Eu a quero, Inteligência! Escolho ela!

Amor apontou uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos intensamente vermelhos que se despedia dos pais. Ela era realmente muito bonita. Inteligência a avaliou.

- É uma garota realista, inteligente e doce. - Avaliou Inteligência, lendo a mente da ruiva - Seu nome é Lílian Evans. Algo na mente dela me lembra você, Amor.

- É! Eu adorei ela! - Amor leu o coração da tal Lílian - Ela tem uma atração forte por um garoto chamado Tiago Potter. Ele a ama, mas ela não acredita nisso. Vou fazer ela e esse garoto terem um amor lindo.

- Se ela acha que o garoto só quer ludibriá-la, duvido que dará certo. - Falou In  
teligência apaticamente - E você não pode manipulá-la para que ela goste do garoto, lembre-se disso, Amor. Vamos, minha vez de escolher alguém.

Amor e Inteligência andaram mais um pouco e entraram no trem. Lá dentro um garoto de aparência abatida se deslocava lentamente. Amor fez uma careta. Jamais vira alguém tão... Triste! O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos azuis que seriam bonitos se ele demonstrasse algum sentimento positivo.

- Hmmm... - Fez Inteligência. - Eu gostei deste garoto. Ele é prático, racional e tem a cabeça no lugar. Se chama Remo Lupin.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém tão... Arrasado! - disse Amor parecendo triste - Ele não tem uma alma gêmea ainda. Só ama os pais e os amigos. Nada muito forte. Ele valoriza os amigos que tem de verdade, mas não uma garota. É como se houvesse um muro no coração dele! Mas se ele lhe agrada, Inteligência... Ele será o outro escolhido.

Remo atravessou mais um vagão e achou um compartimento vazio. Se parabenizou pela decisão de pedir a professora McGonagal pra não ser mais monitor. Era muito bom perder algumas responsabilidades.

Sentou-se e olhou a janela. Ficou muito surpreso quando Tiago fora nomeado monitor chefe. Tiago quase teve uma síncope quando recebeu a carta. Agora Tiago estava no compartimento dos monitores e Sirius estava num compartimento com a namorada Stacy. Não se sabia o paradeiro de Pedro e agora Remo tinha que sentar sozinho. A porta abriu-se.

- Hmm... Oi, posso sentar com você? O resto do trem está cheio. - Disse uma voz rouca.

Remo virou-se pra assentir apaticamente, mas todo o ar foi expelido dos seus pulmões. A garota mais linda do mundo estava parada na sua porta.

Ela tinha um rosto bonito, decorado com um par de olhos castanhos e uma cascata de cabelos loiros. Ela usava uma mini-saia que deixava ver um par de pernas perfeitas e a baby look colada com um decote discreto deixava notar um par dos mais perfeitos...

- Tudo bem, vou procurar outro compartimento. - Disse a garota contrariada.

Levou menos de um segundo pra Remo perceber que a garota linda interpretara seu silêncio embasbacado como uma negativa.

- NÃO! - ele quase gritou. A garota se virou - Quer dizer... Hmm... Não me incomodo se você sentar aí. É só que eu estava distraído quando você chegou e... Ah, estou meio lerdo hoje. Meu nome é Remo. Remo Lupin.

- Sou Ashley Connor. - a garota sorriu puxando a mala pra dentro do compartimento.

- Eu ajudo! - Remo exclamou pulando de pé

Ele puxou a mala dela e ouviu uma risada. Enquanto colocava a mala no bagageiro, ouviu uma voz doce no seu ouvido.

- Você não está apenas sendo cavalheiro, não é? - perguntou Amor - Está exibindo os músculos dos braços pra ela! Que meigo!

Remo parou, perturbado, e encarou Ashley. Ela estava calada. "Ah, ótimo!" Ele pensou "Agora eu estou ouvindo vozes. Excelente!"

**

Lílian amaldiçoou Tiago Potter mentalmente enquanto atravessava o trem, com ele nos seus calcanhares. Tiago sorria tranquilamente. Amor quase saltitava ao reconhecer o sentimento que Tiago sentia por Lílian. Inteligência achava que Lílian estava certíssima em querer se distanciar do garoto. As galinhagens que aquele moleque já fez... ! A ruivinha procurou desesperamente por uma cabine vazia.

Quando chegou ao ultimo compartimento, ela viu Remo Lupin conversando animadamente com uma garota da corvinal. O jeito que ele olhava pra garota fez Lílian saber que ele preferia ser deixado a sós com ela. Na outra cabine, Severo Snape estava sentado escrevendo num livro muito surrado de poções. A ultima cabine estava vazia e Tiago ocupou-a, perguntando-se o que Lílian faria a seguir. Lílian ficou parada olhando de uma cabine pra outra. Potter ou Snape? Potter ou Snape?

_**Você sabe que Severo Snape já a magoou muito**__. _Uma voz doce soou na cabeça de Lílian. Embora ela não soubesse, era Amor quem falava _**Você não é capaz de perdoá-lo. E confesse que está morrendo de vontade de sentar com o Tiago... **_

_Não seja ridícula, Lílian. Você odeia o Potter. Você só se sente atraída fisicamente por ele. Atração por um biltre extremamente bonito. Seja racional _Falou uma voz mais sensata que a primeira. A voz de Inteligência.

Lílian ficou parada. Ah, era tudo muito perfeito. Ela sabia que jamais fora uma pessoa comum. Mas ouvir vozes! Ela estava ouvindo vozes! Enlouquecera! Ah, lindo. Lílian bufou. Sentia raiva demais de Severo pra suportá-lo. Ela rangeu os dentes e se dirigiu a ultima cabine, onde Tiago olhava pela janela atento ao som dos passos dela.

- Potter. - ela gemeu resignada - Posso sentar aqui?

O rosto dele voltou-se pra ela, iluminado de uma alegria muito sincera. Ele sorriu. Lílian gemeu quando ele adiantou-se pra guardar a mala dela no bagageiro. Ela o observou levantar a mala pesada com facilidade. Ele estava usando uma camiseta que deixava ver boa parte dos seus braços.

_**Ai, nossa... Os músculos dos braços dele são tão definidos... Imagina como ele deve ser sem a camisa! Ele deve ter o peito definido pelo quadribol e barriga de tanquinho!**_Riu a voz de Amor. Lílian arregalou os olhos e corou. Corou por que ela sentiu real curiosidade de ver como Tiago era sem... ARGH!

_Lílian, isso é totalmente inaceitável! Controle-se!_ Gritou a voz sensata. Lílian obedeceu à voz de Inteligência e ocupou sua mente com as coisas mais diversas. Começou a traduzir o hino nacional pro espanhol e controlou sua expressão. Sentiu orgulho de poder dizer que quando Tiago tornou a sentar, a expressão dela estava vazia.

- Então... - Tiago perguntou animado - Você resolveu me dar uma chance?

- Não! - Lílian quase gritou, voltando a corar, desta vez de raiva - Só estou aqui por que não tenho opção, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. - ele suspirou, a expressão desmoronando um pouco - Mas isso aí se chama preconceito. Você mal me conhece, Lílian. Só uma chance pra me conhecer melhor, é só o que eu peço!

Lílian encarou o rosto do garoto lindo e desmiolado. Ela se sentia atraída por ele. Não negaria isso, não era sensato mentir pra si mesma. Mas seu orgulho a dominava totalmente neste momento. Ela resolveu falar sério com ele. Sem escárnio, sem brigas. Eles estavam a sós e isso facilitava esse tipo de conversa. Ela sempre fora certinha e sensata. Não ia se descontrolar justo agora.

_Essa é a minha garota__!_ Rejubilou-se Inteligência. Lílian mandou as duas vozes pro inferno antes de começar a falar. Não queria ninguém lhe dando ordens na sua cabeça.

- Tiago. - Ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome, dando a entender que estava em missão de paz - Você é um cara legal, popular, inteligente, capitão do time de quadribol e - ela fez uma careta - é bonito, também.

- Se sou tudo isso, por que você não me quer?

- Me deixe terminar! - Ela pediu, impaciente - Por que diabos você insiste tanto em mim? Você pode ficar com a garota que quiser!

- Não. - ele teimou, batendo o pé - Eu não posso ficar com a garota que quiser. Quero você e não posso ficar com você!

- Você é impossível! - Lílian explodiu, agora totalmente irritada. Ele sorriu - Você fez algum tipo de aposta? Se for isso, eu fico com você até você ganhar só pra que pare com isso!

- Você não tem sentimentos? - Ele fez uma careta de ultraje engraçada - Eu insisto por que gosto de você! Pura e simplesmente.

- MAS POR QUE!? - Agora ela estava gritando. A voz sensata repreendeu-a e ela a mandou pro inferno outra vez. Tiago Potter tinha o dom de irritá-la

- Por que você é muito bonita, inteligente e legal. Por isso. - Tiago sorriu.

Lílian gemeu com a impressão de que Hogwarts era longe demais pro gosto dela.


	4. Ouvindo o amor

_Aaah, Remo, ela é uma gracinha! Se declara pra ela, vai... Você gosta dela!!_

_**Remo, não seja ridículo! Você acabou de conhecer a garota. Só por que ela é bonita, não quer dizer que seja perfeita.**_

_Mas ela é legal... Tem uma voz doce. E ela é mesmo linda_

_**E você é mesmo um lobisomem, imbecil.**_

Remo tentava desesperadamente ignorar as vozes e fingir que não ouvia nada. Ashley não demonstrava que o achava um louco perigoso, então ele devia estar tendo sucesso. Ele não sabia a hora, não sabia se estavam perto ou longe de Hogwarts. Só sabia que quanto mais tempo durasse, melhor seria.

- Hei... - Ashley perguntou do nada - Você é amigo do Tiago Potter, não é?

NÃÃÃO! Pensou Remo desesperado, Não goste do Tiago! Goste de mim! Remo ficou satisfeito que fosse ele pensando, e não as vozes falando em sua cabeça. Ele lembrou do que Tiago falara a respeito de Sirius no terceiro ano. Sobre o fã-clube do Sirius. Remo sabia que, desde que virara capitão do time de quadribol no quinto ano, Tiago ganhara o próprio fã-clube. O estômago de Remo apertou.

- O que foi? - Ashley inclinou a cabeça

- Hmm?

- Você pareceu meio... Frustrado.

- Ah, eu... Não é nada, me ocorreu um pensamento idiota. - Remo corou

- Me conte! - insistiu Ashley

- Estou com vergonha. Foi uma coisa idiota que o Tiago me falou. Você vai se ofender...

- Assim você me deixa curiosa! Prometo que não vou me irritar. Por favor? - Ela pediu de um jeito meio manhoso. Remo gemeu

- Bom... Quando nós estávamos no quarto ano... O Tiago gostava de uma garota, entende? Um dia eu me irritei com ele e instiguei ele a chegar nela. - Remo parou um instante. Ashley parecia intrigada - Quando ele foi falar com a garota, ele se apresentou e ela perguntou "Você é amigo do Sirius, não é?". Então ela se lançou numa entrevista sobre o Sirius. O Tiago ficou muito bravo por ela gostar do Sirius e me falou uma coisa... Algo do tipo "Sirius e seu maldito fã-clube!". Quando você falou no Tiago, me lembrou dessa história. Bom... - Remo sentiu que corava - Me veio o pensamento idiota de você poder ser... hmm... Do fã-clube do Tiago.

Remo esperou que Ashley lhe desse um tapa ou ficasse vermelha de ódio. Mas ela pareceu pensativa.

- E foi isso que frustrou você? - ela perguntou de maneira distante, como se avaliasse a situação com cuidado

- Bom... Sim. - Remo respondeu com cautela

- Hmmm... - Ela pareceu continuar pesando a situação - Bom, se você ficou chateado com isso, devo entender que se interessa por mim como seu amigo se interessava pela garota?

- Hmm. É, você pode entender dessa maneira. - disse Remo, surpreso ao notar que confessar isso não o constrangia. Ele deu um sorriso torto - Sim, você... Chamou minha atenção.

- Bom ouvir isso. - ela sorriu e corou um pouco. - Bom... Tenho que confessar que você me pareceu... Interessante.

Remo se inclinou pra ela. Ela inclinou-se pra ele também. Os olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos. Um sorriso torto brincava em torno dos lábios de Remo. A voz de Amor se regozijava na sua cabeça, o compelindo a seguir. Ele olhou os lábios de Ashley. Eram cheios e vermelhos e pareciam ser muito macios. Será que eram tão macios quanto pareciam?

"_Só há uma maneira de descobrir_" Amor ainda ria no ouvido do garoto.

**"**_**Remo, seja racional! Você não vai beijar uma garota que conheceu esta manhã! Um par de olhos meigos decorados com uma cascata de cabelos loiros e você perde a razão? Você não pode tê-la, sabe muito bem disto! **_**"** Inteligência se empenhou numa batalha perdida. Remo podia sentir a respiração de Ashley agora.

TOC TOC TOC.

Remo e Ashley recuaram sobressaltados. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estavam do lado de fora da cabine. Lílian parecia um tanto irritada e Tiago muito animado. Isso era muito típico dos dois. Remo levantou e abriu a porta, aborrecido.

- O trem já parou - Falou Tiago sorrindo - Achamos que devíamos chamar vocês dois... - Neste ponto Tiago hesitou e coçou o queixo, examinando Ashley. Ele olhou Remo e sussurrou de modo que só o garoto ouvisse: - Me diz que não interrompi nada?

- É claro que interrompeu. - Sussurrou Remo em resposta

Tiago arfou um pedido de desculpas. Remo dispensou-o com a mão e puxou a mala de Ashley do bagageiro.

"_ Não foi dessa vez, Remo. Mas você não vai desistir, não é? _" Amor ainda estava animada. As coisas estavam andando do seu jeito. Remo grunhiu. Queria parar de ouvir vozes. Ele ficou muito irritado. Não gostava de estar louco. Mas se estar louco fosse o preço de Ashley, ele pagaria.

_**ARGH! Remo João Lupin! Você pode ovir seus próprios pensamentos?**_Inteligência arfou. Sim, ele respondeu mentalmente, enlouqueci de vez! O que eu tenho na cabeça? É só uma garota! Remo parou com isso. Se concentrou em Tiago que cumprimentava Ashley. Lílian fez o mesmo.

Não estou louco. Pensou ele, desesperado. Só um pouco... Sonolento. E com esse pensamento esperançoso, ele subiu a encosta pra chegar à escola.

**

E quase um mês inteiro se passou.

Os marotos viraram o corredor. Lílian registrou a presença deles pela visão periférica e de imediato virou-se pro seu armário, muito concentrada em achar um livro cujo título ela não lembrava. Um par de mãos cobriu seus olhos. Lílian sabia perfeitamente que tratava-se de Tiago Potter.

"_Provoque-o!_" Exclamou Amor imediatamente.

E aqui estavam as vozes outra vez. Lílian compreendeu que só ouvia as vozes na presença de Tiago. Experimentou ouvir o que a voz dizia. Obediente, ela abriu um sorriso e falou um "oi", muito empolgada. Tiago soltou-a, parecendo surpreso. Ela virou-se pra ele e fez uma cara de decepção.

- Ah, é você... - ela falou tediosamente

- Como assim "Ah, é você"? - Tiago perguntou com aspereza parecendo inflamado - Estava esperando outra pessoa?

- Ah, pra falar a verdade, eu estava! - Lílian falou monotonamente.

Ela observou o rosto de Tiago corar de cólera. Isso a divertiu maldosamente. Amor gargalhou:

"_Agora desculpe-se com ele. Ele está com ciúmes, isso não é fofo?_"

- Você não está com ciúmes, está? - Lílian sorriu, malignamente. Tiago corou, agora de vergonha. Remo e Sirius riam, Rabicho encarava Lílian como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido - Eu estava brincando. Não foi sério. Você ficou mesmo com ciúmes! Que lindo!

Tiago rangeu os dentes, se sentindo incrivelmente idiota. Remo e Sirius não estavam ajudando com suas risadas. Ele sentiu-se envergonhado. Não via como sair da situação com alguma dignidade.

- Me desculpa? - pediu Lílian, sem parecer sequer remotamente arrependida.

- Não. - ele bufou

- Como não? Me perdoa, Tiago!

- Você não está arrependida. Eu não perdôo por que você só está se desculpando por se desculpar.

- Lílian... - Sirius riu - Você não está usando seus atributos corretamente...

_Sabe que ele tem razão, Lílian? Você pode convencer o Tiago a perdoar você. Ele é muito temperamental, foi só uma brincadeirinha_ Amor falou

_**Estou cansada de ser ignorada! Lílian, você não tem senso? Está sendo imbecil! Vamos, se despeça desses garotos e saia já daqui**_** Inteligência grunhiu.**

_Não seja estraga-prazeres. Lílian abrace-o e peça de um jeito bem sexy! Isso vai ser muito legal_

- Você tem razão. - Lílian falou a Sirius e Amor ao mesmo tempo...

Para imenso choque de Sirius, Remo e Pedro, Lílian pôs os braços em volta do pescoço de Tiago e beijou o rosto do garoto. Ela sorriu de um jeito provocante.

- Ah, me perdoa, Tiago... Sério, não faço de novo. Prometo.

- Eu perdôo! - Tiago, riu, surpreso. Mas então, virou-se pra ficar de frente pra ela e a abraçou pela cintura.

_**Lílian, você sabe que diabos está fazendo!?**_ Lílian ouviu Inteligência e desvencilhou-se do abraço dele murmurando algo do tipo "Agora você está se aproveitando...". Mesmo assim, como se seu juízo estava completamente perdido, ela permitiu que Tiago continuasse com um braço em seus ombros. Lílian registrou então algumas garotas do outro lado do corredor, que cochichavam excitadas e gesticulavam disfarçando na direção de Remo. Lílian sem pensar gritou:

- Oi, Ashley!

Ashley se sobressaltou, mas ainda assim, se destacou das amigas e veio andando timidamente na direção de Lílian. Ashley e ela estavam virando amigas, desde o dia em que conversaram pela primeira vez, saindo expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ei, Lily, tudo bem? - Ashley falou. Como Lílian só respondeu com um sorriso, ela voltou-se pra Remo - Remo... Não te vi na ultima semana.

- Ah, é... Eu tive que sair e resolver uma história em casa. História muito comprida. Mas senti sua falta. - acrescentou ele baixando os olhos. Na ultima semana ele estivera dentro da casa dos gritos no corpo de um lobo. Mas podia dizer que sentia falta dela, não podia? Era a verdade. - Só que também é um ano de inferno, o sétimo. Tenho quilos de dever de casa, estou tendo um tempinho livre hoje.

_Remo, Remo... Você está demonstrando que não quer estar com ela! Corrija isso_

- Hmm... É. Eu também estou tendo dificuldade em feitiços e transfiguração. O sexto ano é bem irritante. De qualquer modo, eu até gostaria de conversar um pouco com você neste fim de semana. Mas meu dever de casa não permite isso - Ela riu amargamente.

_É a sua chance! Ofereça ajuda. Sem maldade, é claro. Você só está sendo solidário com uma "amiga"_

- Você está com dificuldade em feitiços? E está aceitando ajuda? - ele perguntou meio brincando, meio sério - Eu poderia ajudar você a terminar os deveres mais rápido, já passei por tudo que você está passando.

- É muito gentil da sua parte. Eu agradeceria muito. - ela sorriu

- Hmm... Agora eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas... Mas tenho o resto da tarde livre, quando quer fazer isso? - ele perguntou com a maior naturalidade que pode

- Ah... Pra mim, qualquer hora está bom! - ela sorriu, visivelmente animada com a perspectiva.

- Me espera na biblioteca, está bem? Eu só vou até o salão comunal e volto já.

Ashley concordou e sorriu. Ela se deslocou rápido, deixando claro que não queria ser seguida pelas amigas. Mesmo assim, elas olharam Remo por um longo momento antes de correr atrás de Ashley. Só quando se viu sem ela, foi que Remo reparou que Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Lílian o encaravam. Ele corou.

- QUE MEIGO! - gritou Lílian - É claro que é um encontro muito nerd. Mas não deixa de ser um encontro.

- Não é um encontro! - Remo gemeu - Eu só vou ajudar uma amiga. Vocês são tão chatos.

- Sei! - Tiago sorriu, muito satisfeito - Você mesmo admitiu que eu e a Li interrompemos vocês lá no trem.

- Eu só estava brincando! - teimou Remo

- Brincando uma ova! Você está no primeiro estágio da paixão: Olhando pra ela que nem bobo e negando. - Lílian sorriu

- E qual é o ultimo estágio? - Sirius perguntou

- É quando você começa a fazer poesia. - Lílian respondeu

- Então o Tiago ainda está no penultimo. - Decidiu Sirius

- Por que?

- Por que ele ainda não achou uma palavra que rime com Lílian, pra fazer uma poesia. - Respondeu Remo.

Lílian corou e Tiago deu um tapa na cabeça dos amigos. Pedro ficou olhando pra eles, em silêncio, mas levou um tapa mesmo assim.

- Bom... - Brincou Tiago - Sabe "I Can't Wait For Ever" do Simple Plan? Eu que escrevi pra Lily. Música conta como poesia?

- Can't Wait For Ever? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas - Então desista, parceiro.

- Nunca! - Tiago falou categoricamente.

Lílian riu amargamente. Remo aproveitou a distração dos amigos e ficou pra trás intencionalmente. Em seguida, esgueirou-se por um corredor vazio e partiu virtualmente aos pulos pra biblioteca. As vozes em sua cabeça rugiam com ele. Uma aprovando e outra negando. Remo se perguntou por que não podia haver uma voz neutra, que não negasse ou afirmasse. Em seguida disse a si mesmo que já era bem ruim ouvir vozes, agora ele estava desejando mais uma?

Então desejou que fosse apenas uma voz: Sua própria consciência guiando-o pelo caminho certo. As duas vozes que ele ouvia tentavam guiá-lo, mas só conseguiam deixá-lo mais confuso. Resolveu então seguir as ordens que mais deixavam-no feliz: As ordens da voz de Amor, que gritava para que ele corresse ao encontro de Ashley.

Ela o esperava, sorrindo, às portas da biblioteca. Remo sorriu e tentou disciplinar seu coração descompassado. Controle-se, Remo, controle-se. Mas Ashley era tão linda... É claro que ele já ouvira falar de amor a primeira vista, mas não acreditava nessas baboseiras. Era totalmente insano ser atraído de maneira tão forte por uma garota que mal conhecia. Ele sabia que ele e Ashley tinham muito em comum pelos momentos em que conversaram no trem e sempre que se encontravam pela escola. E uma vez ou outra ele pensara surpreender as amigas dela cochichando e olhando pra ele.

- É muito gentil mesmo, Remo. - ela sorriu - não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Podemos fazer qualquer outra coisa...

- Não, você depois vai ter muito mais trabalho pra fazer os deveres. Eu já passei por isso, não é uma boa idéia.

Remo seguiu Ashley. Ela mostrou a ele os metros de dever que tinha por fazer. As lembranças de ter passado pelas mesmas dúvidas no ano passado eram vívidas. Ele achava agora tudo muito fácil. E era ainda mais fácil ainda explicar tudo a ela. Remo felicitou-se mais uma vez pela escolha de ser professor.

Ashley tentou prestar atenção, tentou mesmo! Ela entendeu absolutamente tudo o que ouviu. Mas depois de meia hora, ela prendeu-se apenas a Remo: O som da voz dele, o rosto dele, o modo como os lábios se moviam, com os olhos dele eram brilhantes, os cabelos quase dourados, se mexendo com a brisa que entrava pela janela.

- Ashley? Ashley, você está aí? - Remo sacudiu a mão na frente do rosto dela

- Ooops... Me desculpa, Remo! Desculpe mesmo! - ela arfou, chocada com a própria falta de consideração - Você tentando me explicar e eu... Desculpe, eu realmente não nasci pra ser inteligente.

Ashley estava muitíssimo consciente de que sabia tudo aquilo que Remo explicara e que só inventara isso pra obter ajuda dele. Amor saltitava, enquanto Inteligência quase chorava de desgosto.

- Tudo bem, - sorriu Remo - esse não é mesmo um assunto muito interessante. Mas pela parte que você ouviu, você entendeu?

"_Aaaah, o cabelo dela é tão lindo_" Falou Amor, muito feliz _Mas o rosto dela é mais lindo ainda. É chato que o vento fique soprando o cabelo no rosto dela. Prende o cabelo dela, Remo. Só pra ver o rosto dela melhor..._

- Entendi sim... - Ashley sorriu

Outra brisa entrou pela janela, fazendo uma mecha dourada voar para o rosto de Ashley escondendo seu sorriso. Remo não resistiu. Ergueu a mão e prendeu a mecha atrás da orelha. O cabelo loiro era ainda mais macio do que ele julgava. Mas por que ele não conseguiu retirar a mão do rosto dela? Por que se aproximou mais? Seu cérebro foi estuporado. Ele estava completamente aturdido com a proximidade dela... E então...

Os lábios se tocaram. Depois de três segundos - Remo não soube exatamente como -, as mãos de Ashley estavam em sua nuca e as mãos dele na cintura dela. Totalmente involuntário. Ele ficou satisfeito de ter Ashley ali, com ele. Ela correspondia seu beijo. Hmm... Por que não?


	5. Epidemia

_Remo fique calmo! Fique calmo! __Amor pediu, observando o garoto andar de um lado pro outro na sala de aula vazia__ Foi só um beijo!_

- Só um beijo é a p... - Remo respirou pra se acalmar. Ele estava falando com as vozes na sua cabeça. Lindo - Aquilo foi O beijo. Ashley é simplesmente... DROGA! Foi a melhor experiência da minha vida.

_Sim, querido, eu entendo. Ashley é mesmo incrível. Você pode muito bem amá-la. Mas por que está tão nervoso?_

- Por que está errado! - Remo grunhiu - Ashley é uma garota linda e saudável. Ela merece alguém que seja... Normal!

_**Ah, finalmente alguma razão! **__Inteligência riu de alívio__** Remo, é um erro se envolver tão intensamente com alguém. Você sabe que não pode se apaixonar de verdade. Você é normal, Remo, só não pode meter outras pessoas nos seus próprios problemas.**_

- Exatamente! Isso me desespera! Eu a quero muito!

_Amar alguém não é um erro, Remo. Se Ashley o ama, ela vai mandar essa história de lobisomem pra..._

- CALEM A BOCA! NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR!

**

A Ruivinha tentava ignorar as vozes. MALDITAS VOZES!

_Não tente mais negar, Lílian. Você gosta do Tiago! Lembra como foi ontem a noite? Foi só conversar com ele, rir e se divertir. É bom estar com ele. Você gosta dele. Sabe como a boca dele é atraente._

_**Nem pense em ouvir o que essa desmiolada diz, Lílian. Tiago Potter é um garoto arrogante. Você sabe que no instante em que você ceder, ele vai se aproveitar o máximo que puder e vai te dar um chute e vai depois se vangloriar pros amiguinhos idiotas dele.**_

_Lílian, você ouviu o que Tiago falou. Você escutou o que ele disse ontem. Você que confiar na sua intuição. Ela lhe diz que ele não seria capaz..._

_**Lílian, você vai confiar nos fatos concretos ou na sua intuição?**_

- CALEM A BOCA! - Lílian gritou, irritada.

Um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano se virou pra ela, parecendo amedrontados. Ela fez uma careta. Tudo o que ela não precisava agora era de fama de louca.

- Isto é... - ela gaguejou. As vozes na sua cabeça gargalharam, irritando-a totalmente - Desculpem a brutalidade, mas tem gente tentando estudar neste salão comunal!

Como os alunos continuaram a olhá-la, temerosos, ela levantou. Os alunos se encolheram e ela foi batendo os pés pra fora do salão comunal. Desceu até o primeiro andar. Que raiva! Ela odiava ter enlouquecido. E era culpa de Tiago Potter! As vozes em sua cabeça só falavam nele, o tempo todo!

Então ouviu uma voz alterada numa sala de aula perto do salão principal. Jurara que ouviu alguém falando alto, como se estivesse brigando.

Ótimo, devia ser um maldito casal discutindo dentro da sala. Lílian reconheceu a voz de Remo. Será que ele e Ashley estavam brigando? Neste caso... Ela devia interromper? Ela era monitora-chefe. Devia interferir se houvesse algum distúrbio. Mas Remo e Ashley eram seus amigos...

Mais uma razão pra interromper, pensou ela, posso fazê-los se acertarem. Decidida, Lílian marchou até a porta da sala, mas ainda assim hesitou à porta. Ele entreabriu-a. Mas Remo estava lá sozinho. Que esquisito.

- Remo... Hmm, tudo bem?

- Lilian! - ele virou-se - Nossa, que susto você me deu. Tudo bem, sim.

- Pensei ter ouvido sua voz... Com quem estava falando?

- Não estava... Eu... Hmm...

Lílian decidiu que não tinha nada haver com aquilo. Ela não podia mesmo chamar ninguém de maluco. Não com as vozes na sua cabeça. Ela vasculhou a cabeça a procura de um assunto. Ashley, é claro. Remo sentou à escrivaninha e ela sentou em cima da mesa, cruzando as pernas.

-Ei, como vão as coisas com a Ash? Eu vi ela hoje de manhã e ela parecia muito animada e quando eu perguntei como foi ontem quando vocês estudaram, ela sorriu e me falou que foi muito legal. Eu sei que a Ashley gosta de estudar e tudo, mas... Vai, não dá pra ficar tão animado assim! Vocês não ficaram só estudando, não é?

- Não. - suspirou Remo - Eu gosto muito da Ashley. Mas e você e o Tiago?

- Eu odeio aquele garoto! - Lílian bufou - Ele é tão... Insuportável!

- ... Ashley é tão irresistível, eu não devia me envolver...

- ... E o pior é que o filho da mãe é bonito...

- ... Eu não sei o que me deu, eu não devia ter beijado ela...

- ... Eu não posso ceder a ele, não posso! Ele é um biltre arrogante totalmente...

- E depois EU FICO OUVINDO ESSAS VOZES! - Rosnaram Remo e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

Houve um minuto de silêncio muito pesado enquanto Lílian e Remo se encararam. Os olhos verdes encontraram os azuis e eles não souberam o que dizer.

- Você ouve vozes? - Lílian perguntou

- Bom, sim... Vozes que me dizem o que fazer e me deixam furioso!

- Eu também ouço! Desde o dia em que peguei o expresso de Hogwarts! Uma das vozes é doce e está sempre animada. Ela sempre me diz pra fazer - Lílian se interrompeu - o que eu quero fazer.

- E a outra voz - completou Remo - é meio severa e sempre me diz o que eu deveria fazer realmente.

- Merlin! - Lílian arfou, totalmente chocada - E eu nem sabia que loucura era contagioso. Nós dois estamos tendo o mesmo tipo de alucinação.

- Isso é ridículo! Eu não gosto de estar louco! Eu sempre fui o cara ajuizado. Eu sempre fui certinho. Agora eu estou pagando por isso. Enlouqueci! E você também, Lílian! Você também sempre foi a mais racional das suas amigas...

- E as vozes sempre aparecem quando você está com a Ashley, não é? Elas sempre vêm quando eu estou com o Tiago.

- Sim, às vezes vêm quando eu estou sozinho, mas no instante em que eu vejo a Ashley, eu ouço. Cara, se alguém descobre isso...

- Ficou doido? A gente não pode contar à ninguém...

- Não me pergunte se eu endoidei... Eu não quero pensar na resposta.

- Certo. Pelo menos agora temos um ao outro, Remie. - Lílian sorriu tentando reconfortá-lo - Somos amigos. E agora podemos contar um com o outro.

- Obrigada, Li. É bom saber que eu não sou o único doido.

- É, é muito reconfortante poder falar das vozes com alguém. Quer dizer, alguém que não vai me mandar ficar numa cela acolchoada até o fim da minha vida.

Remo sorriu. As vozes riram e pela careta de Lílian, ela também ouviu. O que era isso, uma epidemia?

**

Tiago atravessou o hall de entrada. Ele odiava quando o Sirius sumia desse jeito. Ele odiava ficar sozinho na verdade. Ultimamente todas as vezes que tinha tempo livre, ela ocupava sua cabeça. Ele não entendia o motivo de a ruivinha odiá-lo tanto. Ela era tão linda... A voz dela era tão doce. Tiago sentou na escada.

Lílian era diferente das outras garotas, ele sabia disso. Sabia desde a primeira vez que a vira de nariz empinado no expresso de suspirou. Era com um cd ralado. Ficava repetindo sempre: O rosto de Lílian, o cheiro do perfume de lírios que ela usava, o doce som da voz dela... Lílian que sempre era tão inteligente, tão simpática (com todos, menos eu. Pensou ele), tão perfeita. Lílian que... Estava saindo de uma sala de aula vazia de mãos dadas com Remo. CUMA?

- Remo, Lily.. O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

- Erm... - fez Remo, hesitando - N-nada. Só conversando.

- Conversando. - Repetiu Tiago apaticamente.

Ele sentiu seu rosto vazio e frio. Ele não sentia nada, estava dormente da cabeça aos pés. Não sentia vontade de respirar. Não, Remo era seu amigo, não faria isso com ele. Remo sabia que Tiago era louco por ela. Hogwarts inteira sabia. Mas e Lílian? Se _ela _gostasse de Remo? Se ela começasse a dar em cima de Remo? Tiago não podia culpá-lo por não resistir àquela ruivinha perfeita... Ele interferiria. Com certeza. Mas e se ele precisasse abrir mão de Lílian? E se soubesse que a ruiva só seria feliz ao lado de Remo? Ele ficaria infeliz pra vê-la feliz? Não, não era tão altruísta. Uma voz na cabeça de Tiago o acusou de mentiroso: Ele faria tudo por ela. Tudo.

- Éééé. - Fez Lílian parecendo empolgada - Eu estava perguntando a ele como foi o "estudo" com a Ash ontem. Só que ele não quer dizer os detalhes e a Ashley também não colabora. Mas eu já posso afirmar com segurança que eles se beijaram.

Remo beijou Ashley. Remo estava contando a Lílian o encontro com Ashley. Remo e Ashley, não Remo e Lílian. Tiago poderia cantar.

- Não brinca! - gritou Tiago, pulando em Remo. - Então a Ash fisgou o lobo mau!

- Cala a boca! - mandou Remo, com urgência.

Lílian riu, embora não tivesse entendido essa história de "lobo mau". Lobo mau. Lílian deu de ombros. Tiago era esquisito mesmo. Então ela teve um acesso de riso inexplicável.  
_Aaaaah, Lily... o cabelo dele não é charmoso? E esse sorriso? Você tem que admitir que ele é bonito._

- Lily! - Remo chamou olhando-a - Eu ouvi o que acho que ouvi?  
- Vá pro inferno. - grunhiu Lílian - É insuportável, mas é bonito, sim. E não me obrigue a repetir isso.  
Remo riu.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Ah, eu não te contei? - perguntou Remo, alegremente - Meu cérebro pifou. E parece que é contagioso, por que a Lils também pegou a mesma doença que eu.  
- É uma epidemia. - Lílian afirmou pra um estupefato Tiago.  
Ela sorriu largamente e quicou para o lado de Tiago dando um beijo no rosto do garoto. Tiago ficou infinitamente feliz com isso. Se era desse jeito que Lily ficaria estando louca, ele aceitaria sim.  
Mesmo que fosse contagioso.  
Mesmo que fosse uma epidemia.


	6. Ouvindo a inteligência

Remo desceu as escadas pensativo. Era domingo e não passavam de sete horas da manhã. O castelo estava deserto e ele se surpreendeu ao ver que um grupo de dez pessoas já tomava o café. Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Ashley, três garotas da corvinal, um menino da sonserina e duas garotas da lufa-lufa. Remo sentou ao lado de Ashley, que por algum motivo desconhecido estava sentada à mesa da grifinória, conversando animadamente com Lílian.

- Oi, Remie. - Lílian sorriu

- Oi, Lils.

Poucos segundos depois, uma coruja trouxe um jornal para Lilian. As vozes estavam em sua cabeça, desta vez falando de Remo.

_A amizade entre vocês dois é linda. É gratificante saber que somos nós quem causamos esse sentimento. _Falou Amor, satisfeita.

_**É, mas eu estou cansada de ser ignorada. Façam a coisa certa. Vocês dois. Remo e Lílian. Vocês dois sabem muito bem que seguir a emoção ao invés da razão não dá certo.**_ Grunhia Inteligência

_Eles vão decidir se vale a pena seguir a razão ou a emoção. Só eles. Façam valer a pena._

- Sabe, Remo... - falou Lílian - Eu acho que alguém anda ouvindo muito NX zero.

Ao ouvir isso, Remo engasgou com o suco, quando começou a rir. Ashley, Tiago e Sirius ficaram olhando pros dois, atônitos.

- Então vocês dois desatavam falando sério sobre uma epidemia de loucura? - perguntou Tiago - Estão lendo a mente um do outro? Eu odeio quando eu perco alguma piada...

- Aaah, que coisa horrível! - Falou Lilian apontando para o jornal, tentando distrair os outros.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sirius, nervoso

- Ataque de lobisomem. -Respondeu Lílian sombriamente - Ao que parece, um homem de vinte e dois anos passou a tarde com a esposa e não viu o tempo passar. Os dois cochilaram, ele se transformou e matou a mulher enquanto ela dormia. Que coisa horrível!

Lílian ergueu os olhos pros amigos. Ashley, Tiago e Sirius pareciam perturbados. Mas "perturbado" era pouco pra descrever a expressão de Remo. O rosto dele demonstrava dor intensa, como se estivesse sendo amaldiçoado pela maldição cruciatus. "Não viu o tempo passar". Não era assim que Remo se sentia com Ashley? Ele perdia a noção do tempo, do mundo. Ele poderia não ver o tempo passar. Assim como o lobisomem do jornal.

- O que aconteceu com ele? O imbecil que matou a esposa? - A voz dele estava dura

- Não fale assim, Remo! - falou Lílian, chocada - Ele não teve culpa. Ouvi dizer que quando você vira lobisomem, você não lembra mais quem é e fica completamente selvagem. O homem não teve culpa. Mas mesmo assim, foi demais para que ele suportasse. Quando ele voltou à forma humana, se suicidou. É uma história muito trágica.

- Bom, ele devia ter sido mais cauteloso, Lils. Um lobisomem cochilar ao lado de uma pessoa na lua cheia...!

_**É. Ele não devia nem ter se casado, pra começar. Ele não devia ter metido a mulher nos seus problemas.**_

Lílian estranhou ao ouvir a voz. Agora as vozes davam palpite na vida deles em tudo? Não só nos assuntos amorosos? Bom, desde que as vozes a ajudassem nos exames, ela não se importaria, é claro. Ficou surpresa ao ver Remo se levantar de repente, deixando o café da manhã intocado.

- O que deu nele? - perguntou Lílian

- Vai saber. - respondeu Tiago, mas trocando um olhar significativo com Sirius.

**

Ashley acabou de almoçar e levantou da cadeira, sentindo-se cheia e sonolenta. Ela queria procurar Remo. Não o via desde o café da manhã... Seus olhos varreram toda a mesa da grifinória, em busca dos cabelos castanho-dourados. Nada. Ele não tinha ido almoçar. Que estranho.

Ashley saiu do salão principal e seguiu para a torre da corvinal. Talvez achasse Remo no caminho. Com um suspiro, Ashley recriminou-se por pensar tanto nele. Foram só alguns beijos. Só alguns beijos. Estavam começando agora, ela não queria fazer pressão. Mas... se ela estivesse dando uma volta por todo o castelo e o encontrasse... hm... por acaso... Não estaria colocando pressão. Foi só o acaso. Ótima idéia.

- Ash? - chamou uma voz - a dele - às suas costas.

Ashley virou-se, um sorriso se formando automaticamente no rosto. Ele não sorriu de volta. Apenas falou, tristemente:

- Quer dar uma caminhada?

Ela assentiu. Nunca vira Remo tão... Arrasado. Ele segurou a mão dela e a guiou em silêncio pelo castelo. Estava chovendo e todos os alunos, ou estavam almoçando, ou nas suas salas comunais, se aquecendo. O castelo inteiro estava sombrio e Ashley sentiu arrepios de frio. Mas o frio da chuva não era nada comparado a Remo. Ele parecia uma pedra de gelo: Rígido, gelado e distante. Ele parou em um corredor do primeiro andar. E voirou-se pra encará-la. Eles estavam muito perto. Ele virou tão subitamente que Ashley colidiu com seu peito. Um beijo foi inevitável.

Ashley esperou que o beijo dele fosse tão frio quanto ele. Mas não foi. E tampouco se parecia com os beijos que eles trocaram na biblioteca. Ela perdeu todo o fôlego. Havia um quê de desespero nesse beijo. Os braços dele a apertavam com força. Ela não se incomodava em ficar mais perto dele, mas a urgência dele a deixou ansiosa. Que estranho.  
Ashley sempre achava que os beijos de língua eram todos iguais. Pra ela não existia essa história de "beijar bem, ou beijar mal" que as amigas dela falavam. Desde a primeira vez que beijou Remo, ela descobriu que todos os caras que já beijara na vida beijavam muito mal. Só Remo fazia direito.

- Ash... - ele sussurrou - Espera... Pára, isso não está certo...

Ashley recuou, de olhos arregalados. Ela seria capaz de jurar que fora Remo quem a beijara, e não o contrário. "Isso não está certo". O que essas palavras querem dizer? Remo não ia... Ou ia?

- Ash, eu queria conversar com você sobre nós dois, eu... Foi... Foi um erro ficar com você. Eu não devia me envolver com ninguém, eu gosto de... - Ele gaguejava. Ainda bem. Se ele tivesse falado mais claramente, o cérebro dela não conseguiria assimilar. - Ash, adoro você. Mas entre nós dois... Não daria certo. Tudo bem sermos só amigos?

_Amigos. Amigos não se beijam. Amigos não pensam nos amigos o tempo todo. Amigos não sonham com os amigos toda noite. Amigos. Impossível_. Amor falou, um tanto amargurada. Remo a ingnorou.

Cale a boca, ele está fazendo a coisa certa.

- Tu-t-tudo bem. Eu acho que... Entendo seu lado, Remo. Podemos ser... A-a-mig-gos.- a voz de Ashley quebrou e ela saiu de lá, o mais rápido que pode, sem correr.

Remo sentiu algo ser arrancado de dentro dele quando a viu se afastando depressa. Num instante ele a beijava tentando encontrar motivos pra ficar com ela. Estar profundamente apaixonado não era suficiente. Não pra arriscar a vida dela.

**

_Vai falar com ele, Li._ Amor gemeu

- Não vou. Ele é um poliglota.

_**Você quer dizer "troglodita"?**_ perguntou Inteligência

- A mesma merda. Odeio ele.

Lílian agora estava trancada no seu quarto de monitora chefe, falando com as vozes na sua cabeça. Ela realmente odiava estar louca. Odiava falar sozinha. Desde pequena, ela sempre tinha medo de pessoas que andavam na rua falando sozinhas. Agora ela estava falando sozinha. Ela era o pior pesadelo dela mesma. Mas estava com muita raiva mesmo.

- GAROTOS! - gritou pras vozes - Num instante, eles estão ao seu lado dizendo que você é linda e que gostam de você de verdade! No instante seguinte, estão se esfregando em grifinórias peitudas no meio do salão comunal. Bom, a Carrie era que estava se esfregando nele, mas ele não fazia nada pra impedir, não é? Foi nauseante! Não que eu me importe, é claro. Só estou comentando o mau-gosto dele. Não ligo nem que ele saia com vinte garotas.

_Você mente tão mal... E está me decepcionando. Mais ainda que o Remo. Ele me deixou muito chateada quando terminou com a Ashley._

- O Remo fez o que?

_Ele terminou com a Ashley. _confirmou Amor inocentemente._ Agorinha. E depois foi se enclausurar naquela biblioteca._

- Ah, mas por que ele fez isso?

_**Por que ele acha que não é bom o suficiente pra ela.**_ Falou Inteligência._**Ele acha que vai prejudicá-la, por causa de um problema que ele tem**__._

Lílian não esperou ouvir mais nada. Calçou os sapatos de disparou pra fora do quarto, decidida a matar Remo Lupin. Qual era a desse garoto?

Ela entrou na biblioteca e precisou andar muito pra localizá-lo, no fundo das estantes mais escondidas, sentado à uma mesa, rabiscando num pergaminho. Ele parecia muito chateado.

- Me explica essa história de não ser bom suficiente. - ordenou a ruiva, sentando ao lado dele.

- Explico se você me explicar do que diabos está falando. - ele respondeu apaticamente. Não tinha paciência para as estranhices de Lílian. Estava dilacerado.

- Você terminou com a Ashley. Por que acha que não é bom o suficiente pra ela.

- Já deu tempo de te contar?

- Não foi a Ash que me contou. Eu não vejo ela desde o café da manhã.

- Então como você sabe?

- Por que eu sei.

- Como?

- Eu sou vidente, não sabia?

- Quem te contou, Lily?

- Mas que droga! Foi a voz.

- O que?

- Elas estavam na minha cabeça, discutindo! Aí ela disse que você a decepcionou e que deu um fora na Ash.

- Você percebe que está falando com duas vozes na sua cabeça? Não quer procurar um curandeiro do St. Mungus?

- REMO! - Lílian quase gritou, mas se controlou por estarem na maldita biblioteca - Você também ouve vozes.

- Mas não as respondo.

- Não mude de assunto! Por que você não é bom pra Ash?

- Lils, você já deve ter reparado que eu... Sumo. Todo mês. - Remo falou, sombriamente,

- Sei, o que tem isso?

- Li, eu sou... Tenho um problema, está bem? Não devia ter me envolvido com ela, pra começar.

- Foi isso o que a voz disse do lobisomem e da esposa, hoje de manhã. Que problema é esse afinal?

- Não posso dizer. Estou falando demais.

- Remo, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, você...

Mas ela foi interrompida pela chegada de Tiago Potter, que acabara de entrar na biblioteca. Ele sentou ao lado deles.

- Estão brigando? - perguntou ele, parecendo surpreso

- Tiago, me ajude! - implorou Lílian em tom trágico - O Remo acaba de fazer a maior caca da vida dele! Ele terminou com a Ashley.

- Eu achei que ele fosse fazer isso. - Tiago suspirou, para a surpresa de Lílian. - Está sendo idiota, Aluado. Aquele... Probleminha peludo... Aquilo não é motivo pra...

- Espere ai! - bufou Lílian - Não acredito que o Tiago sabe e eu não! Você confia mais nele do que em mim, Remo? Eu, que guardo seu maior segredo com a minha própria vida! - ela falou, referindo-se às vozes

- Segundo maior segredo. Você guarda o segredo com a própria vida por que o segredo também é seu. - ele bufou

- Que segredo? - perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- Eu não vou contar, é segredo! - falou Lílian, indignada

- Sabe, Li... - começou Remo tentando distrair a ruiva - Você não devia mesmo contar a ele, ele vai parar de querer sair com você.

- Sério? Ah, Tiago, eu ouço vozes. - Lílian falou na mesma hora. Ela não queria realmente que Tiago parasse de querer sair com ela. Estava apenas sendo espirituosa. Tiago não acreditaria mesmo - E o Remo também. Esse é o nosso segredo, nós enlouquecemos. Você não quer mais sair comigo?

- Quero, sim, Lil. Eu gosto de você, esteja você louca ou não. E eu também tenho um segredo. - ele se aproximou dela e sussurou num tom conspirativo: - Eu vejo gente morta. Todo o tempo.

- Droga, você não acredita em mim. E você é feio. - ela mentiu

- Lily, de tudo o que você me disse, nada me magoou como essa frase. Vou chorar até dormir hoje. - Tiago falou, num tom falsamente triste.

- Estamos nos desviando do assunto! - grunhiu Lílian - Remo, levanta a bunda dessa cadeira e vai pedir desculpas pra Ash, agora. De joelhos!

- Não.

- Tiago, se você o fizer ir pedir desculpas pra ela, eu te dou um beijo. De língua.

- Aluado!!! Pelo amor de Merlin, vai pedir desculpas pra Ashley! Por mim! Pense em tudo o que eu fiz por você... Eu quebrei a lei por você! E estou pedindo pra fazer uma coisa que vai te deixar feliz e me deixar feliz. Duas felicidades de uma vez só! E ainda vai deixar a Ash feliz... TRÊS FELICIDADES! Aluado! Por favooor!

- NÃO! Entre mim e a Ashley acabou, Pontas. E não pedi a você pra quebrar a lei. Você quebrou por vontade própria.

- Eu sei, cara. - Tiago suspirou - Não estou falando sério. Você sabe que eu faria tudo de novo. Mas... Cara, eu sou teu amigo! Eu nunca vi você assim com uma garota. Você gosta dela, Aluado. Não faz isso.

- Você não entende, Pontas... - Remo pareceu por um instante muito desamparado.

- Entendo, sim. E você sabe que eu entendo.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Remo se ergueu da cadeira e saiu com passos firmes pro salão comunal. Lílian o observou marchar até a porta da biblioteca antes de levantar também.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Tiago

- Porcurar a Ash. Vejo você mais tarde no salão comunal dos monitores.

E dizendo isso, saiu. Tiago sabia que devia se sentir mal por Remo. E ele se sentiu. Mas outro sentimento ofuscou isso: Lílian queria vê-lo mais tarde. Não ia evitá-lo. Ela queria vê-lo. Fabuloso.


	7. Um dia horrivel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Mas isso é humanamente impossível! - teimou Ashley

- Claro que não é! - insistiu Lílian

Sirius Black se aproximou das garotas que pareciam muito concentradas em discutir um tema muito importante.

- Olá, meninas. - ele sorriu, jogando sem perceber seu charme nas garotas.

- Sirius, você pode dizer qual de nós duas tem razão. - falou Ashley - Lílian acha que é possível ficar sem gostar de ninguém.

- Claro que é possível. - Teimou Lílian - Eu não gosto de ninguém.

- Eu acho que ela diz isso - continuou Ashley como se não tivesse ouvido o que Lílian falou - por que não que me contar de quem ela gosta.

- Claro. É impossível ser feliz sozinho, logo é impossível não gostar de ninguém. - falou Sirius concisamente - De qualquer modo, hoje eu ainda não decidi de quem eu gosto. Posso gostar de você, Ash?

- Isso depende - Ashley ergueu as sobrancelhas - Eu tenho que corresponder?

- Não. Mas se você corresponder, amanhã eu ainda vou gostar de você. Se não amanhã, eu vou ter que escolher outra pessoa.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu preciso mesmo que alguém que eleve meu ego.

Lílian desviou a atenção dessa discussão estranha bem a tempo de ver Jeremy Parker entrando no corredor. "Ah, se Alice estivesse aqui...", pensou Lílian, divertida. Alice devia concordar com Ashley sobre ser impossível não gostar de ninguém. Lílian sabia que Alice gostava de Frankie Longbotton, mas tinha muitas "opções" pro caso de Frank não dar certo. E Jeremy era uma das opções.

Lílian e Alice haviam desenvolvido uma mania sempre que viam ou falavam com as "opções" de Alice. Sempre que eles se afastavam, as duas faziam comentários tarados sobre os garotos. Jeremy era um dos favoritos de Lílian. Mas então uma frase de Sirius varreu Alice e suas opções de sua mente:

-...a Lily só diz que não gosta de ninguém porque não quer admitir que gosta do Tiago.

- O QUE? Eu não... Nunca... Não gosto, não! - sibilou Lílian, irritada.

Sirius limitou-se a sorrir pra ela, condoído. Jeremy passou por eles e sorriu pra Lílian, dando-lhe um leve aceno.

- Oi, Lílian! - ele falou com um sorriso tão largo que parecia que a qualquer momento ia machucar as bochechas.

- Hei, Jeremy, tudo bem? - o sorriso de Lílian em resposta não foi tão empolgado quanto o dele, mas isso pareceu satisfazê-lo. Ele andou virtualmente aos pulos ao lado de seus amigos até seu armário, no lado oposto do corredor. Os amigos dele riram e faziam piada com ele, mas Lílian não entendeu o assunto.

- Filho da mãe gato! - murmurou Lílian, esquecendo-se de que não estava com Alice.

- Ah, então é do Jeremy que você gosta? - perguntou Ashley num tom trivial.

- VOCÊ GOSTA DE JEREMY PARKER?- Gritou Sirius, chocado.

Cada olhar do corredor virou-se pra Lílian. Ela sentiu que encolhia a medida que seu rosto ia ficando vermelho vivo. Ela arriscou olhar de relance para Jeremy Parker. Ele a olhava, a boca ligeiramente aberta e com a expressão de quem acaba de bater num muro. O silêncio chegou a ser retumbante.

- Ooops. - fez Sirius, encarando os pés.

- Corre, Black. - Falou Lílian, com veneno.

Sirius não precisou ouvir duas vezes pra entender que estava em perigo mortal. Correu a toda velocidade que pôde, enquanto era seguido pela ruiva, que sem dúvida estava sendo levada por seus instintos assassinos.

- Lily! Sirius! - gritou Ashley correndo atrás dos dois.

**

- Você está sendo idiota! - insistiu Tiago, pelo que lhe pareceu a nona vez desde o almoço.

- Pontas, esquece isso. É uma batalha perdida. - respondeu Remo apaticamente.

Os dois estavam sentados no salão comunal dos monitores chefes, discutindo à quase uma hora. Remo estava irredutível e não queria sequer ouvir falar no nome de Ashley. Tiago não ia desistir de tentar fazê-lo ir atrás da garota, afinal via no rosto de Remo o quanto ele gostava dela. Essa mania de mártir dele tinha que acabar! E fora isso, Tiago ainda estava disposto a cobrar de Lílian o beijo que ela lhe prometera, caso conseguisse fazer Remo mudar de idéia.

- Aluado, você...

Mas Tiago foi interrompido por Sirius que entrou na sala num rompante, sobressaltando ele e Remo.

- Me esconde me esconde, me esconde! - implorou Sirius.

Antes que Tiago ou Remo formulassem uma resposta, Lílian entrou seguida por Ashley. A ruiva atirou-se em Sirius, derrubando-o no chão e torcendo o braço dele numa chave de braço.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER! - gritou ela, corando de fúria.

- Piedade, Li, piedade! - implorou Sirius, debaixo dela

- NÃO FALE COMIGO, SUA PIUNGA PRETA! MORRA!

- SOCORROOO!

- Lily! - chamou Tiago, tirando a ruiva de cima de Sirius.

Lílian continuou esperneando nos braços de Tiago, que atirou-se no sofá, tentando segurá-la. Sirius levantou, esfregando uma marca vermelha no braço, que sem dúvida ia virar um hematoma mais tarde. Tiago conteve Lílian a muito custo. Ela ainda tentava desesperadamente chegar a Sirius, lágrimas de fúria saltando dos olhos encantadoramente verdes. Por fim, ela parou de lutar e ficou sentada no colo de Tiago, ainda fixando Sirius com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- O que diabos está havendo? - perguntou Remo, chocado.

Ashley contou com riqueza de detalhes o que aconteceu, tendo que parar várias vezes pra rir da cara de Lílian, que à media que ouvia, começava a soluçar.

- Me desculpe, Li. - pediu Ashley entre risos - Mas foi engraçado. Não para você e nem para o Sirius, mas para as outras pessoas, foi. Desculpe, Li.

Lílian enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Tiago, aparentemente sem perceber que estava sentada no colo de um garoto.

- Foi o maior mico da minha vida! Primeiro eu tiro nota baixa em feitiços, recebo dever de casa suplementar em transfiguração e agora ISSO! Eu te odeio, Sirius, eu te odeio! E... - Lílian afastou o rosto do pescoço de Tiago, que acariciava seu cabelo com um ar de quem consola - E O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, TIAGO?

- Tentando te acalmar e impedir o amor da minha vida de matar o meu melhor amigo. Ah, que droga, fica aqui... - disse ele quando Lílian levantou

- Não ligo pro que o amor da sua vida faz. - Disse Lílian com veneno - Nem sei quem é ele. E quanto a seu melhor amigo... Bom, ele já está condenado.

- Sei. - Disse Tiago divertido. Repentinamente ele ficou sério - Mas você não pareceu gostar desse cara. Ou você gosta?

- Claro que não gosto! Mas agora ele acha que eu gosto! E foi o mico do século, eu nunca mais vou poder olhar na cara dele

- É, acho que no seu lugar eu também ficaria chateada de ter que riscar o Jeremy da minha lista - falou Ashley, pensativa - Ele é bem bonitinho.

- Da sua lista? - repetiu Remo, cada músculo do seu corpo se enrijecendo - Você tem uma lista dos caras com quem possivelmente pode ficar?

- E se eu tiver? - perguntou Ashley friamente - O que você tem haver com a minha vida?

- Nada! - respondeu Remo corando de raiva - Eu só queria chamar a sua atenção pro fato disso ser coisa de...

- Coisa de que? - Ashley levantou - Termina, Remo!

- Coisa de garota fácil! - Remo ergueu a voz ao mesmo tempo em que levantava do sofá e encarava Ashley nos olhos

- E O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM ISSO? SE EU FOR FÁCIL, O QUE VOCÊ TEM HAVER!? - gritou Ashley, quase tão vermelha quanto ele.

- EU SÓ ESTOU TE DANDO UM CONSELHO, TÁ BEM? O PROBLEMA É SEU! QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER FALADA POR HOGWARTS INTEIRA, NÃO VENHA CHORAMINGAR...

- EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DE TER PEDIDO UM CONSELHO SEU!

Lílian, Sirius e Tiago assistiram Ashley e Remo gritarem um com o outro. Os três estavam sem ação. Ashley e Remo, os dois sempre tão pacíficos e certinhos discutindo vorazmente. Lílian podia ouvir as vozes ordenando a Remo que se controlasse, embora não conseguisse entender todas as palavras, que eram abafadas pelos gritos de Remo e Ashley.

De repente - tão rápido que Lílian, Tiago e Sirius não viram quem fez - Remo e Ashley estavam se beijando vorazmente num abraço muito apertado. Lílian sentiu seu queixo cair. Amor rejubilava-se rindo alto e Inteligência gritou de horror. Tiago bateu de leve no ombro de Lílian, pegou a mão da garota e puxou-a pra fora da sala. Sirius não hesitou em segui-los. Logo eles estavam nos jardins nublados e varridos por ventos fortes.

- Em nome de Merlin, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Lílian

- Remo e Ashley estão se empenhando numa batalha perdida quando fingem que não se gostam. - falou Tiago com um muxoxo - Eles não conseguem nem ficar sem se beijar...

Lílian sacudiu a cabeça, mas pagou caro por esse gesto. Distraída, não viu um buraco no chão. O salto da sapatilha vermelha da garota entrou fundo no buraco, quebrando. Lílian caiu no chão com força.

- mas que DROGA! - gritou ela, erguendo-se - Eu uso um salto de cinco centímetros. CINCO! Eu não posso nem usar um salto alto de CINCO centímetros sem me estabacar no chão! Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia. - ela ficou descalça.

- Ah, Lils... - Sirius olhou Lílian observar o salto quebrado com desgosto - Podia ser pior.

- Pior? _Pior_? PIOR? - Ela arfou - Como podia piorar?

- Aaahh... Pelo menos não está choven...

Um trovão cortou o céu repentinamente e uma chuva torrencial abateu-se sobre eles começando tão de repente que os sobressaltou.

- AAAAAH! - gritou Lílian. - Mais alguma coisa Sirius? - perguntou com veneno

- Eu vou ficar calado. - falou Sirius com a voz fraquinha.

Tiago riu e abraçou a ruiva pela cintura.

- Acho que não pode ficar pior... - ele declarou - Mas você podia encarar o lado positivo.

- E qual é o maldito lado positivo?

- Você fica linda com o cabelo molhado.

Lílian olhou Tiago. Ficou surpresa por notar que podia corresponder sinceramente o sorriso dele. Duvidava que pudesse ficar chateada com Tiago. Mesmo que tivesse pagado o maior mico da sua vida. Mesmo tendo caído. Mesmo que estivesse na chuva. Ele apertou os braços que mantinha na cintura da garota e beijou o lado direito da testa dela.

_E você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe, Lils?_ Riu Amor em sua cabeça

Sim, respondeu Lílian mentalmente, Significa que eu sou uma anta mastigada e que estou muito encrencada.


	8. Brigas

N/A: Esse capítulo continua do exato ponto em que o outro terminou :}  
Espero que vocês gostem.  
Beijooo!

- AAI! Não, não!! Tinha que piorar. - gritou Lílian pulando num pé só.

Ela, Sirius e Tiago estavam voltando pro castelo, na chuva. Como o salto da garota havia quebrado, ela estava descalça. E acabar de pisar num afiado espinho. Tirando o espinho do pé, Lílian xingou ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer.

- Lily, é isso que acontece quando você anda descalça. Vem aqui, eu te dou uma carona até o castelo. - Tiago deu as costas pra ela

- Como assim? - perguntou, Lílian

- Suba nas minhas costas, Lils.

- Ai, que humilhação! Eu peso cinqüenta e seis quilos. - informou Lílian já subindo nas costas de Tiago.

- Sei. - ele desdenhou - Já levantei coisas bem mais pesadas que você na academia, durante as férias, Lil. Relaxa.

- Oh, Potter! - resmungou Sirius - Dá pra andar logo? Estamos na chuva, e eu estou enregelado.

- Tomara que pegue um resfriado! - disparou Lílian, abraçando forte Tiago, pra garantir que não ia cair. Ela ficou surpresa com a velocidade que ele podia andar. Era como se não estivesse levando nada. Eles chegaram na escola e Lílian pulou no chão.

- Não quer ir até o seu quarto assim? - ele perguntou, maroto.

- Tiago... Não zombe de mim, está bem? - Lílian resmungou - Tomei bronca do Flitwick, da McGonagall, a essa altura a escola inteira deve saber da minha suposta paixão pelo Jeremy, caí, quebrei meu salto, me molhei e agora eu vou... ATCCHIM! Ah, que lindo. Parece que eu apanhei um resfriado. Não gosto de reclamar, mas não estou num dos meus melhores dias, então não me provoque se você tem amor a vida. - Ela falou isso num tom monótono e suave como se dissesse que não ligava.

- Eu tenho amor à vida por que você é a minha vida. - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Você é estranho. - Lílian falou

Tiago não podia olhar pra Lily agora. A blusa dela - branca, do uniforme - estava encharcada e, portanto, completamente transparente. Isso fora parte do motivo pelo qual ele oferecera-se pra levá-la nas costas. Não queria nem pensar em olhá-la enquanto ela estava assim. Sabia que ela estava usando um sutiã verde. Reparara nisso quando a abraçou. Isso também não ajudou em nada. Tiago precisava pensar em outras coisas. Urgentemente.

- Lily... Deus é amor, certo? - Ele disparou. Surpresa, Lílian assentiu - O Amor é cego. Neste caso, Deus é cego, não é?

- Isso tem lógica. - concordou Lílian.

- Mas o Stevie Wonder é cego, então Stevie Wonder é Deus. Também me disseram que ninguém é perfeito. E que eu não sou ninguém. Então eu sou perfeito. - continuou Tiago - Mas só Deus é perfeito, então eu sou Deus. E isso me leva a crer que eu sou o Stevie Wonder. Meu Deus, EU SOU CEGO!

- Tiago, você cheirou maconha estragada? - perguntou Lílian, rindo

- Sei lá, me veio esse pensamento agora.

- Eu já vi técnicas de paquera melhores que essa. - Comentou Sirius - Tentar convencer a garota de que você é o Stevie Wonder não é uma idéia muito boa. Mas é original, eu tenho que admitir.

Lílian riu. Tiago abriu o seu armário e começou a procurar algo lá dentro enquanto da porta emergia um garoto ainda mais molhado que os marotos. Ele sacudiu os cabelos loiros e quando ergueu a cabeça, pareceu chocado ao ver Lílian. Lílian corou. Jeremy...

- Hm... Oi, Lílian. Posso... erm... Falar com você?

- Ah... Tem algum problema, Sirius? Tiago? - Ela olhou desesperadamente pros garotos, rezando pra que eles encontrasse uma desculpa. Os garotos, porém, apenas sacudiram a cabeça. Lílian gemeu. Sirius e Tiago viraram-se pro armário (Tiago de muita má vontade) e Lílian ficou diretamente de costas pra eles, encarando Jeremy.

- Hmm... Eu queria saber se era verdade que... O que o garoto falou... Sobre você gostar de mim... - Falou Jeremy, parecendo um pouco envergonhado

- Aahhhh... Eu... erm... glup... Jeremy, foi só... que... Tem a Ashley certo? - gaguejou Lílian, nervosa - Ela tava tentando arrancar de mim de quem eu gosto. E você passou, deu oi e com base nisso, a Ashley deduziu que eu gosto de você. Ela perguntou e isso foi demais pro pequeno cérebro do meu querido Black. Ele perguntou gritando. Eu não gosto de você, Jeremy. Quer dizer... EU GOSTO! Mas como amigo, entende?

- Então... - Jeremy pareceu murchar e o tom dele foi de esperançoso a triste - De quem você gosta?

- Não gosto de ninguém. - respondeu Lílian, se perguntando por que ele estava interessado nisso.

- Mas isso é humanamente impossível. - contestou Jeremy

- Eu FALEI! - exclamou Sirius, virando-se

- Sirius! - repreendeu Lílian

- Mals! - falou Sirius, virando as costas outra vez. - Eu não estava ouvindo, só ouvi a ultima frase por acaso.

- Bom, já que você não... Já que você é assim, então nós podíamos nos conhecer um pouco melhor. - disse Jeremy esperançoso

- Como assim? - perguntou Lílian olhando-o, surpresa.

Sirius deixou escapar uma risadinha. Sem virar-se, Tiago sussurrou, de modo que apenas Sirius e Lílian o ouvissem:

- O idiota feioso tá dando em cima de você, Lils.

- Ah! - fez Lílian - Quer dizer... Eu acho que... Sei lá, Jeremy, eu não... Não posso!

- Por que não? Você disse que não está interessada em ninguém!

- É, eu não, mas minha amiga está. - respondeu Lílian, pensando em Alice - Uma amiga minha - amiga do peito mesmo! - gosta de você... Não é nada pessoal. Você é bonitinho, parece ser um cara legal, mas... Bom, ela é minha amiga. Eu não tenho coragem de furar o olho dela.

- Mas... Você pode explicar a sua amiga. Se você me der o fora, não vou ficar com sua amiga, seja ela quem for. Por que eu estou a fim de você. Já tem um tempo...

- ARGH! Olha, Jeremy... Eu sinto muito. Não posso fazer isso.

- Tudo bem então. - ele suspirou - Mas eu não vou desistir fácil. Até mais, Li.

Jeremy inclinou-se pra frente e plantou um beijo no rosto de Lílian. Ela sentiu seu queixo cair de horror. Tiago fechou a porta do armário com violência, quase acertando o nariz de Sirius.

- Que cara abusado! - ele explodiu, ficando vermelho como um pimentão - Você devia ir lá e dar um tapa na cara dele ou no mínimo um chute no...

- Por que? - Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas friamente - Por ele fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que você fez dois anos atrás?

- É dif... ATCHHIM!- Tiago espirrou

- Vamos trocar de roupas. - falou Sirius. - Eu já posso sentir meu nariz entupindo.

- Eu não sei se devíamos ir ao salão dos monitores agora, Sirius. - falou Tiago - Odiaria interromper o Remo e a Ash. E se eles tiverem se acertado?

- Quem ouve você falar, diz que você não conhece o Remo. - resmungou Sirius. - Ele deve ser masoquista, sabia? O Remo se tortura. Ele acha que aquilo lá é o fim. Eu me pergunto o que ele faria se fosse com um de nós.

- Ele faria o mesmo que fazemos por ele. - Falou Tiago, com firmeza - É que ele é masoquista mesmo. Tem mania de se culpar por tudo que acontece a volta dele.

- Qual é esse problema do Remo? - perguntou Lílian, irritada - Por que ele não quer ficar com a Ash? O Remo fica com a menina que ele quer, a hora que ele quer... Por que não a Ash? Ela é uma garota incrível.

- É por que da Ash ele gosta. Essas garotas com quem ele sai, são apenas garotas de quem ele é a fim. Ele está muito apaixonado por ela. Mas não podemos dizer qual é o problema dele, Li. - explicou Tiago - É sério, confiamos em você, mas o segredo é do Remo. Seria traição contar a você quando ele próprio não quer contar.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - resmungou Lily

"Será que o Remo ainda está com a Ash?", pensou a garota.

_Ele saiu, Li. Ele e a Ashley brigaram, se beijaram, brigaram de novo e saíram de lá. Brigados. Conversa com o Remo, Lily! Me ajuda! _Implorou Amor

_**Não ouse, Lílian. O Remo está fazendo a coisa certa. Você não entende.**_Inteligência falou com irritação.

- O Remo e a Ash não se acertaram - murmurou Lílian - Eles dois não estão mais na nossa sala, Tiago.

- Como você sabe?

- Hum... Eu sei por que... - Lílian hesitou. Não podia dizer a verdade. Se bem que ela não sabia mentir mesmo. - Eu ouço vozes, lembra? Você vê gente morta e eu ouço vozes. Agora as vozes me informaram que o Remo e a Ash estão na pior, ainda. Eu conheço o Remo. E a Ashley também é uma orgulhosa.

- É verdade. - concordou Sirius.

Conforme a voz informara a Lílian, o salão dos monitores estava deserto. Sirius foi se trocar no dormitório do salão comunal da grifinória. Quando Lílian desceu de seu quarto, Tiago estava no pé da escada, esperando-a. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela. Lílian aceitou a mão dele, sorrindo. Segurando a mão de Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans saiu da sala dos monitores.

- Então, quer fazer o que agora? - ele perguntou, satisfeito.

- Eu estou pensando em estudar um pouco. Eu vou fazer os deveres extras que o Flit-Flity e a Minnie passaram.

- E você aceita ajuda? - ele perguntou, de boa vontade.

- Aceito, é claro.

Tiago sorriu. Era incrível como era satisfatório: Ela aceitava a companhia dele, ela gostava dele. Como amigo, é claro, mas era alguma coisa. De fato, considerando o relacionamento pregresso dos dois, era muita coisa. Então uma voz aguda de excitação chamou Lílian. Alice vinha correndo pelo corredor.

- Lily, que babado amiga! - Gritou Alice, correndo até eles - Eu já estou sabendo de tu-do! A Kassie me contou! Por que você não tinha me contado que gosta do Jeremy?

- Alice, acorda! Eu não gosto do Jeremy. Só por que o Sirius gritou não quer dizer que...

- Sei. - disse Alice, ignorando totalmente Tiago - Se ele pedisse pra sair com você, duvido que você ainda dissesse isso.

- Ele já pediu - Tiago informou - Agora a pouco. Sirius e eu estávamos com ela, ele pediu na maior cara-de-pau e quando ela deu o fora nele, ele falou que não ia desistir. A Lils quase chorou.

- É mesmo? - perguntou Alice, muito surpresa - Então... De quem você gosta, Lils? Desde que você terminou com o Josh no terceiro ano você nunca mais me disse de quem você gosta... Exceto depois que já tinha aceitado sair com eles... - Alice se interrompeu e olhou pra mão de Lílian, entrelaçada com a de Tiago - Lily? Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar? O que vocês dois andaram fazendo naquele salão comunal particular?

- NADA! - gritou Lílian, indignada - Tiago e eu somos amigos, ouviu?

- Sei. - resmungou Alice - Tiago... Você é só amigo da Lils?

- Sou. - respondeu Tiago, com um ar beatífico - Mas eu ainda espero que ela queira mais que isso.

- Então, Li... De quem você gosta? - perguntou Alice, rindo

- De ninguém.

- Ah, qual é... Todo mundo sabe que é impossível ficar sem gostar de ninguém.

- Ah, fala sério! - gritou Lílian, enquanto Tiago ria - Essa história ridícula é mais aceita que a teoria da evolução! Eu. Não. Gosto. De. NINGUÉM!!

- Ai, está bem!!! Você é quem sabe. De qualquer modo, eu não vou discutir isso com você agora. Vou convencer você a ficar com ele.

- Mas ele é uma das suas opções! Eu não posso ficar com ele! - Lílian gemeu.

- Alice? - chamou Tiago, com um quê de esperança na voz - Já que ela não quer o loirinho feio... Você pode arranjar alguém pra ela.

- Boa ideia, Tiago. Mas quem... Ah! Entendi! - fez Alice sorrindo - Conte com o meu apoio. Com uma condição, é claro.

- É só dizer - Respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso radiante.

- Sabe o seu amigo? Frank Longbotton? Ele é uma graça...

- Claro que sim. - Tiago riu - Tem o meu apoio, Alice.

- Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? - pediu Lílian, mordazmente

Alice riu e beijou Lílian no rosto e bateu na mão de Tiago. Ela começou a andar ao lado dos dois. Tiago sorriu pra Lílian.

- Eu gosto de você. - falou Lílian - Sério, você é legal. É meu amigo. Amigo. A-mi-gô!! Por que você faz isso?

- Por que eu sou um homem apaixonado. E por qur você é linda. E sua personalidade é incrível. I'm in love with you, Lily. Io te quiero.

_Aaaaw! E ele ainda é trilingue! Se declarou pra você em três línguas. Manda ver, garota! Chapa um beijo na boca dele!_ Falou Amor com empolgação

- Você é muito estranho, Tiago Potter.

**

- Qual é o seu problema? - Ashley quase gritou quando finalmente achou Remo, subindo as escadas pro salão comunal da grifinória

- O que? - ele perguntou com petulância

- Você é louco ou o está se fazendo só pra tirar uma casquinha? - perguntou Ashley com ferocidade - Você dá em cima de mim no trem, você me beija, me dá um fora, grita comigo e depois me beija outra vez! E aí simplesmente olha pra mim e sai? Qual é a sua, Remo? O que você pensa que eu sou?

- Ashley, eu não quis... - Remo se interrompeu. Não sabia realmente o que dizer.

_**Remo. Vamos pensar razoavelmente. Se você for gentil com ela, sabe que isso vai magoá-la mais tarde. Você também pode contar a verdade pra ela. Falar que gosta muito dela, mas não pode ficar com ela. Mas o melhor é que se afaste. Considere as suas opções e escolha o certo.**_Inteligência pediu gentilmente, como se soubesse que aquilo causava uma dor inumana nele, embora não entendesse o motivo.

- Ashley. Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não beijei você. Você me beijou. - falou Remo, tentando manter o rosto e a voz vazios de emoção.

- Eu... Eu o que?

_**Desse jeito não, Remo. Você sabe que não foi assim.**_Inteligência falou pacientemente

_De jeito nenhum, seu imbecil! _Grunhiu Amor _Você sabe que a ama. Sabe que não é justo! Sabe que não vai dar certo. Remo, não!!_

- Foi você, não eu. - teimou Remo

- Você acha que eu... Olha, eu saberia se EU tivesse feito isso! - contrapôs Ashley, embora agora não tivesse tanta certeza.

- Ashley, isso não 'tá dando certo.

- Tem razão. - Agora lágrimas corriam pelo rosto pálido da garota - Não deu certo. Por favor, Remo, não fale mais comigo nem me procure. Pra nada. Eu prometo que vou deixar você em paz.

Ashley virou as costas. Hesitou por meio segundo, como se tivesse algo entalado na garganta. Ela tremeu levemente, ergueu as mãos pro rosto, secou as lágrimas e reprimiu o choro. Ergueu a cabeça e saiu andando com a maior naturalidade que pôde. Ela não ia deixar que soubessem que ela desmoronou. Ela ia enfrentar tudo de coluna ereta.

Um grupo de alunos curiosos olhava Remo, que continuava parado no meio do corredor, observando os cabelos dourados sacudindo ao longe e desaparecendo de vista. Desaparecendo da sua vida. Ashley não ia mais falar com ele. Nunca.

_**Foi melhor pra ela. Ela vai ficar bem.**_Disse Inteligência, em tom de quem consola

_É, mas você não! Pare de ser masoquista!_ Insistiu Amor, quase chorando.

Remo ignorou. Ouviu murmúrios dos outros alunos. Ignorou-os por que não o incomodavam. Duvidava que alguma coisa voltasse a incomodá-lo algum dia. Nenhum incômodo era significativo comparado à dor suprema.

**

Lílian e Tiago estavam andando, ainda de mãos dadas. Alice andava ao lado dos dois, sorridente. Ashley olhou-os vindo na sua direção. Eles eram um casal lindo. Lílian tinha muita sorte. Sorte que ela não tinha. Ver aquela demontração de carinho entre um casal foi demais pra loira. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no estômago. Seus olhos arderam e Ashley rompeu num choro soluçante.

- Ash! - gritou Lílian, ao ver a garota parar no meio do corredor e esconder o rosto nas mãos, soluçando.

Lílian largou a mão de Tiago e abraçou a amiga.

- Eu s-sou uma ant-ta, L-l-li-ly! - soluçou Ashley, inconsolável

- Ah, Ash... Está tudo bem, amiga! - disse Lílian - O que houve? Você e o Remo brigaram?

- S-sim! F-f-foi hor-rível, Lily!

Tiago olhou Ashley com uma expressão chateada no rosto. Ele mordeu o lábio, como se pensasse. Em seguida beijou a testa de Lílian e saiu na direção do salão comunal da grifinória. Ashley soluçou entre os braços de Lílian. Alice bateu no ombro da ruiva.

- Vem, Lils. Vamos levar a sua amiga pro seu salão comunal. Ela precisa desabafar. - falou Alice.

Lílian sentiu um arroubo de gratidão pela amiga. Embora não conhecesse Ashley, Alice ia ajudar a consolá-la. E Alice era muito boa em ajudar pessoas a se acalmarem.

- Tem razão, Alice.

Alice passou a mão pelos ombros de Ashley e ela e Lílian levaram a garota até a sala comunal dos monitores. Ashley sentiu-se minimamente reconfortada por isso. Pelo menos tinha suas amigas.


	9. Ciúmes

De acordo com a Luh qnd ela escreveu esse cap havia acabado de fazer uma endoscopia e ainda estava dopada...Ela diz também que esse é o resultado de escrever uma fic sobre os marotos quando se está dopada....

* * *

Lílian estava andando pelo castelo de braços dados com Alice. As garotas conseguiram acalmar uma soluçante Ashley e a garota se refugiara no salão comunal da corvinal.

- A Ashley parece ser uma menina muito legal. - comentou Alice - Coitadinha dela.

- É verdade - falou Lílian - Ela é uma garota legal. Mas o Remo também é! Ele tem um tipo de segredo que impede ele de ficar com ela. Mas ele não quer me contar.

- Unf. - Fez Alice - Ah-Meu-Deus! Olha aquilo, Li!

Lílian ergueu os olhos. Jenifer Félix estava no meio do corredor conversando com Tiago Potter muito próximo dela.

- Você não pode estar com tanta pressa assim... - falou Jenifer, com uma voz rouca

Lílian e Alice ficaram paradas olhando.

- Na verdade, não estou. - respondeu Tiago, sorrindo - Eu já procurei em cada buraco desse castelo em que o Remo poderia ter se metido. Mas não achei ele, então acho que eu desisto.

- Que bom então... Eu estava precisando mesmo falar com um amigo.

- Você parece meio chateada. O que aconteceu? - perguntou Tiago

- Sabe o Drew? Ele cancelou o encontro comigo... Parece que ele está a fim de outra garota.

- É mesmo? Bom, foi uma idiotice da parte dele dispensar você. No lugar dele, eu não dispensaria a oportunidade. Você quer que eu fale com ele?

- Não. - respondeu Jenifer, jogando os longos cabelos cor-de-avelã pra trás - Eu acho que se ele não quer, não vou insistir. Pra falar a verdade, eu estou me interessando por outro cara. Um cara mais gentil... Mais doce... Mais legal... E bem mais bonito. Todas as minhas amigas tem uma queda por ele. Por que ele também é do time. Você é bem próximo dele. Sabe de quem eu estou falando, Tiago?

Jenifer deu um passo a frente. Os seios fartos grudaram com o peito de Tiago e ela ficou na ponta dos pés pra olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Hmm... O Sirius? - arriscou o garoto sabendo perfeitamente que Jenifer não estava pensando no Sirius.

- Não, bobinho. - a garota riu. Bastou inclinar-se pra frente e tocar os lábios nos dele.

E Jenifer beijou Tiago. E ele a beijou de volta! Pôs as mãos na cintura da garota e a beijou de volta! Lílian sentiu seu queixo cair. Alice arfou e puxou Lílian pela mão. As duas correram na direção oposta.

- Lil! - Gritou Alice, vendo Lílian se refugiar no salão comunal dos monitores dos monitores-chefes. - Espera!

- O que é, Alice? - perguntou Lílian, irritada

- Foi só um beijo. E foi ela que beijou. Todo mundo sabe que Jenifer Félix é uma biscate. Não significou realmente nada pra ele...

- Isso não é da minha conta. - gritou Lílian, atirando os braços pro alto - Eu não ligo pra quem ele beija ou deixa de beijar!

- Ah, não?

- NÃO! Quer dizer, é irritante! Ele podia me deixar em paz antes de sair distribuindo beijos. Mas eu não ligo. Só estou irritada por que ele me enche o saco pra sair com ele e beija outras meninas. Agora ele vai ter que me deixar em paz. E pode beijar quem quiser, eu não ligo!

- Sei... - fez Alice, um sorriso brincando nos cantos de seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos - Seja sincera comigo: Pra quem você está justificando sua irritação pra mim, ou pra você mesma?

_Eu gosto dessa garota. Ela é esperta._ Disse Amor.

_**Esperta uma ova!**_ Escarneceu Inteligência _**Ela é uma desmiolada! Lílian, eu sei que ela é sua amiga, mas você não vai se deixar levar pelo lado passional. Leve-se pelo RA-CIO-NAL!**_

- Não estou justificando nada. Só estou falando. - Lílian grunhiu

Alice sentou e olhou Lílian nos olhos. Alice era uma das garotas mais bonitas que Lílian já vira. Olhos castanhos e sempre com uma expressão doce, o nariz bem feito, rosto moreno-corado e boca avermelhada. Os cabelos de Alice estavam presos num meio rabo. Mas quando estavam soltos, os cabelos dela eram um manto brilhante, castanho e liso. Alice era um tanto desmiolada, mas entendia de sentimentos como ninguém. Lílian sentia as vezes que Alice era capaz de saber o que as pessoas a seu redor sentiam.

- Você gosta dele. Finalmente Lily Evans se rendeu ao charme de Tiago Potter!

- NÃO! - gritou Lílian

A porta do salão abriu-se e Tiago entrou com uma expressão aborrecida. Ele ainda tinha uma leve mancha rosada que lembrava batom nos lábios.

- Oi, meninas. Tudo bem, Lils?

- Tudo ótimo! - bufou Lily

- Parece irritada, Lils.

- EU não estou irritada! E MESMO QUE ESTIVESSE, NÃO TERIA NADA HAVER COM VOCÊ! Eu não estou, então. E você não tem absolutamente nada haver com o meu estado de espírito.

- Claro que sim. - O aborrecimento de Tiago pareceu ceder. Ele riu um pouco e sentou no braço do sofá onde Lílian estava - Se tem algo aborrecendo meu lírio, é claro que é da minha conta.

- NÃO É, NÃO! E NÃO ME CHAME DE SEU LÍRIO!

- Qual o problema, Alice? - perguntou ele

- Ela ta morrendo de raiva por que você beijou a Jenifer.

- RAIVA? QUEM ESTÁ COM RAIVA? Eu não estou... VAI PRO INFERNO, ALICE!- gritou Lílian, a voz falhando de fúria

- Você viu? - arfou Tiago - Lily, eu posso explicar, sério! Eu não...

- Poupe sua saliva pra quando for beijar a biscate outra vez, Potter. - Tiago registrou o uso do seu sobrenome - Acontece que eu não tenho nada haver com a sua vida. Nem você tem nada haver com a minha. Você não me deve explicações. A boca e a línguas são suas. Beije quem quiser.

- É claro que devo satisfações à você! Lils, não pode dizer que o que nós temos é só amizade e...

_**Lílian, seja racional. Racional. Fale com calma e frieza. Seja sincera e diga a ele qual é a situção.**_Inteligência comandou

- Foi essa a impressão que eu passei à você? Bom, então me desculpe por passar a ideia errada. O fato de que agora eu aceito sua amizade não quer dizer outra coisa. Eu não me importo que você fique com quinhentas garotas diferentes. É um direito seu. Na verdade, assim é até melhor. Agora que você arranjou alguém pode me deixar em paz.

- Lils, eu não queria beijar a Jenny, ela me beijou! Você sabe que é de você que eu...

- VOCE É SURDO? EU NÃO QUERO SABER! EU NÃO SOU SUA NAMORADA! NÃO TE DEVO SATISFAÇÕES, ASSIM COMO NÃO POSSO NEM QUERO EXIGÍ-LAS DE VOCÊ!

Calma, Lils! Calma! Voce está se deixando levar pelas emoções! Não demonstre que está chateada

- Se você acha que só por aceitar ser a sua amiga, estou aceitando sair com você, então acabou a amizade para mim. Me deixe em paz e não volte a me chamar pra sair.

Lílian subiu as escadas pisando duro. Tiago encarou, boquiaberto, os cabelos caóticos sacudindo até sumirem de vista. Um baque sonoro informou-o de que Lílian acabara de bater a porta do quarto com toda a força que tinha. Tiago não conseguiu acreditar. Jenifer Félix conseguira destruir em um beijo de trinta segundos, todos os esforços que Tiago fizera em quase três anos pra conseguir ao menos a amizade da ruiva.

- Tiago... - chamou Alice, despertando Tiago de seu transe de horror. - Você não queria mesmo beijar a Jenifer?

- NÃO! - ele arfou - Alice, eu sou apaixonado pela Lílian. Totalmente. A Jenny me beijou de surpresa, eu fiquei sem reação. Não esperava que ela fizesse isso, eu jogo com a Jenifer a cinco anos e ela sempre foi tão tímida que... Eu nunca imaginei!

- Certo. - Alice examinou a expressão dele. Ela era considerada por quase todos uma completa desmiolada. Mas Alice tinha um tipo de sexto sentido que sempre permitia ajudar suas amigas. Ela sempre sabia quando estavam mentindo pra ela, quando estavam chateados, quando estavam felizes ou escondendo alguma coisa. A expressão de Tiago era surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, triste. Nos olhos castanho-claros com algum toque de verde não haviam indícios de mentira, mas sim de remorço.

- Ela não quer mais ser nem minha amiga. Acho que vou ter que recomeçar do zero. Ou do -1 que é um número negativo. Daqui a três anos quem sabe ela aceite ser minha amiga outra vez. - Tiago pensou no horror de passar mais três anos sem a sua ruiva.

- Não, três anos não. - falou Alice lentamente. Tiago ergueu os olhos. - Eu estou ajudando você, lembra? E agora não estou ajudando por que você vai me apresentar Frankie Longbotton. Mas também por que a felicidade da minha melhor amiga está em jogo. E tenhos duas notícias pra você.

- Mesmo? Quais?

- A má notícia é que a Lily não está falando com você. A boa notícia é que ela não está falando com você por que está morrendo de ciúmes de você.

Tiago observou, atônito, Alice levantar e andar com elegância até a porta. Quando abriu o quadro que escondia o salão dos monitores-chefes, ela parou, virou-se pra olhá-lo e falou:

- E boa sorte no quadribol amanhã. Se você ganhar o jogo, vou colocar a primeira parte do meu plano em prática.

**

- Eeei! - chamou Tiago quando Lílian virou-se pra seguir pro estádio com Alice - Cadê meu beijo de boa sorte?

- Eu vou te dar uma cabeçada de boa sorte pr deixar de ser besta! - Ela bufou

Alice riu e ofereceu a mão à Lílian. Alice era a narradora do jogo e hoje grifinória jogaria contra lufa-lufa.

- Lils! Alice! - gritou Ashley correndo pras garotas.

Ashley estava muito próxima de Lílian e Alice agora. Ela usava rosetas vermelhas pela roupa. Lílian, Alice e Ashley subiram juntas e Alice pegou o megafone mágico para começar a narrar o jogo. Passaram apenas alguns minutos quando o apito da juíza soou.

- E COMEÇA A PARTIDA! - gritou Alice, entusiasmada - Entrando no estádio agora o time da lufa-lufa. Os artilheiros Wolf, Bradley, Yoshina! Os batedores Jameson e Farwell! O goleiro Derickson e o apanhador, Diggory! É isso aí, manda ver, lufa-lufa. Agora... Grifinória! Os artilheiros Lupin, Black, Daniels... Os batedores Parker e Félix. O goleiro Summerby e o apanhador e capitão Tiago Potter, grande aposta pra melhor jogador do ano! E a goles é solta! E é Black. Sirius Black com a posse da goles. Ele vai cortando o campo em alta velocidade... Arrebenta, Síííí!!! Agora ele passa a goles pra Drew Daniels, um bom achado de Tiago Potter! Vai, lá Daniels! Passa pra Remo Lupin! Ele está de cara com o gol e... CUIDADO, REMO!

Ashley gritou alto. Remo foi atingido no braço direito com força por um balaço violento. Remo quase caiu da vassoura, mas conseguiu se segurar a custo. A goles caiu e Bradley pegou-a e cortou o campo na direção do gol da grifinória. Alice continuou a narrar com entusiasmo. Lílian e Ashley estavam roendo as unhas, não conseguindo desgrudar os olhos dos pontinhos vermelhos que eram Remo e Tiago no céu.

- E um balaço está se aproximando de Black... Parker rebate o balaço que... - Alice narrava. Neste ponto Lílian gritou - Acerta em cheio o estômago de Tiago Potter! Ca-ram-ba! Jeremy Parker atacou o capitão da própria equipe!

Tiago agarrou o estômago e segurou a vassoura com os joelhos. Sirius voou na direção de Tiago em alta velocidade, enquanto pedia tempo. O jogo foi interrompido e todo o time da grifinória pousou, amaldiçoando Jeremy.

- Foi por acidente! - teimou Jeremy.

- Certo. - ofegou Tiago, levantando - Mais um acidente desses comigo ou com qualquer outro jogador, Parker, e você está fora da equipe.

- Tiago, você vai voltar ao jogo? - perguntou Jenifer Félix, que era batedora - Parece machucado.

- Eu sou o único apanhador. - comentou Tiago - E também, estou bem! Sério, Jenny. Para o ar! Todos vocês.

- E o jogo recomeça! - narrou Alice, animada - Parece que o Tiago está bem. Bom, o batedor da grifinória acertou o apanhador da própria equipe, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, mas sejamos sinceros: Absolutamente ninguém nesse estádio sabe que foi de propósito. Por que tipo, ninguém sabe que o Tiago e o Jeremy gostam da mesma garota, minha amiga mega-gata e poderosa, Lily Evans. Ai, não me bate, Lílian!

- Me dá isso aqui. - rosnou Lílian, arrebatando o megafone das mãos de Alice - Cadê a professora McGonnagal que não tá olhando o que essa retardada narra? Desculpem os probleminhas técnicos, caros ouvintes, nossa narradora bateu com a cabeça na torneira esta manhã e está meio retardada hoje. Vamos voltar ao jogo. A goles está na posse de Drew Daniels. Ele desvia de um balaço! Ele Voa na direção de Jason Derickson! Vai lá, Drew!! Ele passa a goles para Remo Lupin! Remo joga e... GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA!

Lílian não deixou Alice tomar o megafone das suas mãos e continuou narrando o jogo. Grifinória estava empatada com a Lufa-lufa com cinquenta pontos. De repente, Tiago fez um mergulho espetacular.

- Tiago Potter está voando à uns quinhentos quilômetros por hora para o chão. O legal é que se ele cair nessa velocidade, ele vai parar do outro lado do planeta. Digory corre quase alcançando o Tiago. Aff, será que eles viram o pomo? Eu não to vendo nada. Tiago desfaz o mergulho e Diggory cai da vassoura a uns bons dois metros do chão. Cuma? AaAh! Foi uma finta de Wronsky. Ah, certo. Tiago sobe como uma bala. Diggory está tentando montar na vassoura. Urgh, ele parece bem tontinho, será que se machucou? E Tiago Potter sobe mais alto e... Ele tá segurando alguma coisa? SIM! É ISSO AÍ! Apesar de provavelmente estar com as costelas quebradas, ele pegou! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE DE 200 PONTOS À 50!

Os alunos grifinórios correram em comemoração para o campo.

**

Lílian, Ashley e Alice estavam na porta do vestiário da grifinória. Um grupo de garotas da corvinal estava passando, comentando o jogo, animadas. Elas pareciam estar discutindo a suposta rivalidade entre Tiago Potter e Jeremy Parker. Ashley correu pra se juntar a elas, apenas acenando pra Lílian e Alice, como se estivesse desesperada pra sair dali. Sem dúvida pra não ver Remo.

- Coitadinha da Ashley. - comentou Alice, vendo as longas madeixas loiras sacudindo cada vez mais longe - Ela é uma gracinha! Parece ser uma menina muito gente boa. É bem chato essa história com o Remo, não é? E logo o Remo que sempre foi tão... Uuuh, Lils... Aí vem seu namorado.

Jeremy saiu do vestiário e sorriu ao ver Lílian ali.

- Lily! - ele exclamou, com prazer visível

- Ah, Jeremy... - Lílian falou com doçura, em seguida fez uma expressão feroz e socou o ombro do garoto com força - Seu panaca! Qual é o seu problema? Por que mandou um balaço no Tiago?

- Nao era pra machucar realmente ele... Ele está bem, só quebrou uma costela. - falou Jeremy, descaradamente.

- SÓ QUEBROU UMA COSTELA? Você é maligno! O que diabos... É bom torcer para eu não quebrar a sua costela, Jeremy Parker!

- Quer parar de defender ele?

- Ele é meu amigo!

- Ele não quer ser só seu amigo...

- É, mas é o que ele é. - rosnou Lílian - E se você ler as leis do ministério da paquera, quebrar a costela do melhor amigo da garota de quem você gosta conta PONTOS NEGATIVOS PRA VOCÊ!!

Tiago saiu do vestiário com os cabelos molhados.

- Ei, olha ele aí! - gritou Jeremy, fazendo Tiago parar e olhar - Ele está bem!

- NHÁ! Não é o que está em questão! Se ele está vivo ou morto, não interessa! - gritou Lílian, inflamada - O que interessa é que você podia ter derrubado ele da vassoura e matado ele.

- Lil, é preciso mais do que um balaço pra me matar. E é preciso bem mais que esse loiro de banca pra me derrubar da vassoura. - bufou Tiago

- Por que você não cala a boca, Potter? - perguntou Jeremy encarando Tiago.

- Por que você não vêm calar? - perguntou Tiago, calmamente.

- PAREM COM ISSO! - Lílian se interpôs entre os dois.

Ela sabia que se Jeremy apanhasse a varinha, Tiago com certeza ganharia um duelo. E se Jeremy resolvesse bater em Tiago... Bom, Tiago ganharia de qualquer forma. Ele era bem mais alto e mais forte que Jeremy.

E falando nisso... Salientou Amor Olha só o físico desse cara, Lils. Olha o muque do braço dele! Você não pode negar que ele é muito gostos...

- Lily, então você decide. - falou Jeremy - De qual de nós dois você gosta?

- Sabe, loirinha, as garotas não gostam que você coloque pressão nelas. - falou Tiago, se divertindo

- Vocês dois são surdos ou loucos? - perguntou Lílian. Alice estava dobrada em dois de tanto rir - Eu. Não. Gosto. De. Ninguém.

- Isso é humanamente impossível. - recitaram Jeremy, Tiago e Alice, juntos.

Alice riu com ainda mais vontade.

- Então eu gosto... Gosto... Gosto... - Lílian olhou em voltar. Pela terceira vez a porta do vestiário abriu e Sirius saiu acompanhado por Remo e Drew Daniels. - EU GOSTO DO SIRIUS!

- O QUE? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Siriuuuus! - falou Lílian, se atirando em Sirius e abraçando-o pelos ombros com algum esforço: Sirius tinha quase um metro e noventa e a ruiva tinha pouca mais que um metro e sessenta e oito - Importa-se se eu gostar de você hoje? Eu preciso que eles me deixem em paaaz!

- Claro, Lils. - Sirius achou graça - Morram vocês todos! A ruiva mais cobiçada de Hogwarts gosta de mim.

Alice caiu, dando murros no chão, às gargalhadas. Jeremy pareceu furioso. Tiago apenas sacudiu a cabeça, com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios, embora sentisse uma leve inveja de Sirius ao ver Lílian beijar o rosto do maroto.


	10. O motivo

Estavam todos no salão comunal, prontos pra comemorar a vitória da grifinória. Tiago encarou Alice, incrédulo.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi seu plano pra me ajudar a ter a amizade da Lils de volta. - falou Tiago lentamente - Você quer... Que eu suba naquele palco... E toque músicas que a galera pedir?

- ÉÉÉ! - Alice concordou alegremente - O Sirius vai tocar bateria, o Remo vai tocar o baixo e você vai tocar guitarra e cantar. O Pedro concordou em tocar teclado também. Se bobear, eu vou dar uma ajudinha ao bestão do Remo.

- E como cantar vai me ajudar a voltar com a Lils?

- Você é mesmo burro ou só está fingindo? Cante uma música pra ela!

- Que música? - perguntou Tiago enquanto era empurrado pro palco improvisado, onde Remo, Sirius e Pedro ajustavam instrumentos.

- Sei lá! Você pode tocar uma que a letra tenha haver com o que você sente, quem está apaixonado é você, não eu! Eu vou anotar o pedido do pessoal. E enquanto isso, toquem Decoy do Paramore.

- Por

- Por que a Lils ama Paramore e eu também. - Alice sorriu - VAI!

O tempo passou. Os alunos grifinórios pareceram gostar da música dos marotos. Tiago percebeu que chegara a hora de Remo quando Alice veio correndo com um papelzinho cor-de-rosa na mão e um sorriso estonteante.

- Hmm... "A gatésima Alice Brandon gostaria de ouvir 'Acima do Sol' do Skank, e também adoraria dedicar essa música a Remo Lupin por ele ser um imbecil sem senso" - Leu Tiago - Hm... Foi mal, Remo, mas eu avisei que a Alice ia fazer algo assim.

Rindo, Tiago pegou a guitarra e começou a tocar a música que Alice pediu.

- Assim ela já vai... Achar o cara que lhe queira... Como você não quis fazer. Sim, eu sei que ela só vai... Achar alguém pra vida inteira... Como você não quis...

A verdade penetrou Remo como uma espada incandescente: O caminho de Ashley estava livre. Ela podia muito bem ficar com outra pessoa.

Tão fácil perceber que a sorte escolheu você... E você cego, nem nota! Quando tudo ainda é nada e quando o dia é madrugada, você gastou sua cota!

Ele perdera a sua chance... Ele tivera a sorte da garota mais perfeita do mundo se interessar por ele, e perdera a chance

Eu não posso te ajudar. Esse caminho não há outro que por você faça. Eu queria insistir, mas o caminho só existe quando você passa...

Ninguém podia ajudá-lo. Ele não podia insistir. O caminho nunca existira.

Quando muito ainda é pouco você quer infantil e louco um sol acima do sol. Mas quando sempre é sempre nunca, quando ao lado ainda é muito mais longe que qualquer lugar...

Ele queria ela. Queria, precisava. Mas era infantilidade. Jamais poderia tê-la.

Ela estava a poucos metros deles e ele nunca estivera tão distante dela.

Um dia ela já vai achar o cara que lhe queira como você não quis fazer. Sim, eu sei que ela só vai achar alguém prá vida inteira... Como você não quis...

Ele queria! Queria com todas as forças. Mas não podia, não devia! Ninguém entendia como isso era doloroso?

Se a sorte lhe sorriu, porque não sorrir de volta? Você nunca olha a sua volta! Não quero estar sendo mau, moralista ou banal... Aqui está o que me afligia... Um dia ela já vai achar o cara que lhe queira como você não quis fazer... Sim, eu sei que ela só vai achar alguém pra vida inteira como você não quis...

Remo parou de tocar segundos antes de a música acabar. Não podia pensar, não podia sentir. Mas não conseguia não pensar nos grandes olhos castanhos e brilhantes... Nos cabelos dourados como ouro... Na face perfeita e angelical... O toque suave dos lábios... Remo fechou os olhos com força, tentando reprimir a dor.

Tiago olhou para Alice. Ela sorria exultante. Lílian estava ao lado dela, perto do palco. Notando o olhar dele, Alice começou a pular no mesmo lugar, excitadíssima, movendo freneticamente os lábios. Fazendo leitura labial com extrema dificuldade, Tiago entendeu: "Está na hora! Cante pra ela"

- Hmm... A próxima música é dedicada a Lily Evans. - Virando-se pros amigos, Tiago murmurou qual era música  
Ele virou pra frente e focalizou o rosto de Lílian e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Ela parecia surpresissíma. Sorrindo, ele ouviu Remo começar os primeiros acordes do baixo.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_(Não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

_(Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito)_

**But I continue learning**

_(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_(Nunca quis fazer aquilo com você)_

**And so, I have to say before I go**

_(E então, eu tenho que dizer antes de ir...)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Que eu só quero que você saiba)_

**I've found a reason for me**

_(Eu encontrei um motivo pra mim)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para mudar o que eu costumava ser)_

**A reason to start over new**

_( Um motivo para começar outra vez)_

**And the reason is you**

_(E o motivo é você)_

_  
_Lily boquiabriu-se. A voz dele era perfeita demais enquanto cantava. Mas enquanto ele cantava essa música especificamente, ficava mais que perfeita.

Tiago escolhera essa música pois sabia que ela diria a Lílian tudo o que ele queria dizer. Lílian era seu motivo. O motivo que ele tinha simplesmente pra viver.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_(Eu sinto muito se te magoei)_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_( É algo com o que tenho que conviver todos os dias)_

**And all the pain I put you through**

_(E toda a dor que eu fiz você passar)_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_( Eu desejo poder afastar isso)_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_(E ser aquele que enxuga todas as suas lágrimas)._

_  
_Ver Lílian chorar foi a pior experiência da vida de Tiago. Sabia que ela chorava de fúria, mas ainda assim doeu. Os olhos encantadoramente verdes, cheios de lágrimas, vermelhos, demonstrando que a garota não estava feliz. Lílian precisava estar feliz. O tempo todo.

**That's why I need you to hear**

_(É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça)_

**I've found a reason for me**

_(Encontrei um motivo pra mim)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para mudar como eu era antes)_

**A reason to start over now**

_(Um motivo para começar outra vez)_

**And the reason is yoooou**

_(E o motivo é vocêêê!)_

**And the reason is yooou**

_(O motivo é vocêêêê!)_

**And the reason is you**

_(O motivo é vocêêê!)_

**And the reason is yoooou!**

_(O motivo é você!!)_

_  
_Lílian precisava ouví-lo. Ele precisava fazê-la acreditar que ela era seu motivo pra viver. Ele precisava convencê-la a perdoá-lo por ser fútil e não resistir a atração física e tola que Jenifer representava. Até por que a atração que Jenifer exercia sobre ele não se comparava a atração que ele sentia por Lílian.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_( Não sou uma pessoa perfeita)_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_( Eu nunca devia ter feito aquelas coisas com você)_

**And so I have to say before I go**

_(Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)_

**That I just want you to know**

_(Que eu só quero que você saiba!)_

_  
_Lílian não merecia menos do que a perfeição. Ele era completamente imperfeito. Não merecia ela de verdade. Mas isso não significava que não ia lutar por ela. Apesar de não ser o que ela merecia, ele seria tudo o que ela quisesse. Faria tudo por ela.

**I've found a reason for me**

_(Encontrei um motivo pra mim)_

**To change who I used to be**

_(Para mudar como eu costumava ser)_

**A reason to start over now**

_(Um motivo pra começar outra vez)_

**And the reason is you**

_(E o motivo é você!)_

**I've found a reason to show**

_(Encontrei o motivo pra mostrar)_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_(Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)_

**A reason for all that I do**

_(Um motivo pra tudo o que eu faço)_

**And the reason is you**

_(E o motivo é você)_

_  
_Ele ia mostrar a ela. Ia mostrar que não era o tolo fútil que ela achava. Ia mostrar a ela seu melhor lado. Frankie terminou com as ultimas notas de teclado. Lílian olhava para ele. Ele não desviara os olhos dela um instante enquanto cantava. Ela agora mantinha a expressão vazia, embora os olhos demonstração alguma amoção. Seria raiva? Ela estaria chateada? Ou seria felicidade? Ele estava longe demais pra saber realmente.

Lílian levantou e atravessando a multidão até o buraco do retrato. Ela saiu do salão comunal. Parece que ela não gostou, pensou Tiago sentindo uma histeria desesperada.

- COMO você sabia? - perguntou Alice no instante em que Tiago desceu do palco

- Como sabia o que? - ele perguntou

- The Reason é a música preferida dela depois de Decoy! - informou Alice, parecendo animada ao extremo - Ela ficou mega-emocionado! Agora você vai seguir a segunda parte do meu plano.

- E qual é a segunda parte do seu plano?

**

Lílian apanhou a toalha vermelho-sangue e enxugou todo o corpo. Mesmo o banho de água quente não conseguiu relaxá-la. A voz dele - grave, rouca e suave - ficava cantando em sua cabeça, sempre repetindo os versos de "The reason". Era muito aborrecido que ele ocupasse seu pensamento por tanto tempo. Ela vestiu seu pijama preferido: Uma baby look cinza muito antiga com a estampa de um pingüim segurando um coração cor-de-rosa na parte da frente e um short de malha xadrez, branco e rosa, muito curto.

Ela saiu do banheiro e olhou para o seu quarto. Muito brava com Tiago, ela pegara milhares de coisas para distrai-la e simplesmente as largara no chão. O quarto estava numa desordem atípica. Ela apagou a luz e acendeu a luminária. O quarto penetrou numa penumbra gostosa. Ela sentou no parapeito da janela e olhou as estrelas. Ela não gostava de pensar tanto nele. Era errado. Ela não gostava dele.

_Eu acho que tem alguém aqui orgulhoso ao extremo..._ Cantarolou Amor

- Por que vocês não vão catar coquinho? - perguntou Lílian, em voz alta - Eu estou num momento melancólico, quero ficar sozinha, e isso incluiu vozes mandonas! Droga!As vozes se calaram e Lílian ficou satisfeita com isso. Ela fechou os olhos, muito consciente de que dali a duas horas o sol ia nascer e ela não estava com sono. Suspirando, Lílian tentou esvaziar a mente. Ela abriu os olhos, em choque, quando percebeu que estava cantando baixinho "And i just want that you know..."

BAM-BAM-BAM!

Lílian pulou de pé, assustada. Alguém batia à sua porta. Ela ficou de pé tão rápido, que ficou tonta. Ela ia abrir a porta, sem ao menos saber quem era, mas a voz que ela ouviu a fez congelar.

- Lils, eu sei que você está aí. Abre a porta.

- O que você quer, Tiago?

- Falar com você. Falar sério, olho no olho, sem interrupções, piadas, gritos ou ironias. Por favor?

- Eu não quero falar com você...

- Você não pode me evitar pra sempre.

- Eu posso, sim! Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é evitar você até o fim do sétimo ano e depois eu mudo de país e você provavelmente nunca mais vai me achar.

- Bom, eu pretendo ficar aqui até você sair desse quarto. - ele teimou

- Vai ficar um bom tempo, então.

- Em algum momento você vai precisar ia ao banheiro.

- Eu já tenho um banheiro aqui dentro.

Lílian ouviu com satisfação maligna, Tiago ficar calado por um longo instante.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza que você não quer morrer de fome. - Ele ainda insistiu. Lílian suspirou. - Vou ficar aqui, encostado na sua porta até você sair pra comer, assistir aula ou o que for.

Lílian sabia o quanto ele era determinado. Aprendera isso da pior maneira possível. Com um suspiro de derrota ela aproximou-se da porta. Pôs a mão na maçaneta e hesitou um pouco. Então abriu-a. Tiago, literalmente, caiu à seus pés.

- Nossa! - ele fez, erguendo-se - Eu nunca imaginei que você ia ceder tão rápido.

- Estava aberta o tempo todo. - Lílian resmungou fechando a porta.

Logo em seguida, ela questionou a própria sanidade. Acabara de receber Tiago Potter em seu quarto. Ela estava usando apenas um pijama puído e pequeno e acabara de fechar a porta. E eles dois estavam quase no escuro. Ela foi até a cama de casal que era sua cama e sentou, fingindo estar a vontade. Tiago pareceu um pouco hesitante e encabulado. Ele olhou Lílian nos olhos e, para surpresa e resignação de Lílian, ele pareceu ser tomado por uma confiança repentina por algo que viu ali.

- Queria muito falar com você sobre nós dois. Achei que fôssemos amigos, pelo menos. Por que você não quer mais falar comigo?

- Por que... - Lílian hesitou. Não podia dizer que estava com ciúmes. Ela tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma: Gostava dele. Mas seu orgulho falava mais alto. E também sabia que um momento, Tiago enjoaria e partiria pra outra. Decidiu então mentir. - Eu deixei de falar com você por que fomos amigos por um período de dois meses e você já ficou cheio de... Você achou que me devia explicações sobre... Bom, não quero te dar falsas esperanças.

- Lily, seja sincera comigo. - ele pediu, com as sobrancelhas franzidas - Você já estava com raiva quando eu entrei na sala.

Lílian ficou em silêncio. Mordeu o lábio. Não tinha uma resposta aceitável pra isso. Ele talvez houvesse percebido a mentira deslavada. Lílian, em geral, mentia bem. Mas algo nos olhos castanho-esverdeados a impedia de pensar com clareza. E ela sempre ficava meio lerda quando ele estava por perto.

- Lils... Se eu te pedisse pra me responder uma única pergunta... Uma únicazinha! Se eu te pedisse isso, dando em troca o que você quiser, você seria sincera comigo?

- Sim. - respondeu ela, depois de uma breve hesitação - O que você quer perguntar?

- Por que você não gosta de mim?

- O que? - ela olhou-o, surpresa. Não era essa a pergunta que ela esperava.

- Quero saber exatamente o que há de errado em mim pra você. - ele falou de um jeito de cortar o coração - Eu vou ser completamente sincero com você, eu prometo. Eu estou apaixonado. De verdade. E eu mudaria o que fosse por você, Li. Qual quer coisa que você me pedisse.

- Tiago, não seria a mesma coisa. - Lílian não se atrevia a não acreditar nele. Os olhos dele eram sinceros demais. Mas isso era agora, e depois? - Tiago, eu não pediria a você pra mudar por mim - Claro que não. Pra você ele é perfeito, grunhiu Amor - Se eu fizesse isso, não estaria me apaixonando por você.

Estaria me apaixonando por... Uma outra pessoa. Me desculpe.

Ele baixou os olhos e o lábio inferior se projetou minimamente. Lílian reprimiu um gemido. Ele ficava tão lindo assim chateado.

- Tudo bem então. - ele falou depois de vários segundos.

Ele levantou da cama dela com um rangido e andou até a porta. Na metade do caminho, porém, Tiago hesitou e parou, como se tomasse uma decisão. Lílian levantou da cama também. Ficou olhando as costas do garoto, que parecia debater-se internamente com uma questão de vital importância. Ele pareceu tomar uma decisão e então, virou-se para olhá-la.

- Li? - ele falou, a voz mais grave que antes - Posso antes pegar uma coisa?

- Claro. - a voz de Lílian saiu num sussurro. Sua garganta arranhava e sua boca estava seca.

Tiago atravessou o espaço entre eles num único segundo e a abraço com tal ímpeto que chegou a tirar os pés de Lílian do chão. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela, famintos, e ele a beijou. Lílian segurou-se no pescoço dele, por instinto, não somente pra não cair, mas também pelo prazer de abraçá-lo.  
Tiago sabia que essa atitude intempestiva o faria sentir mais dor depois. Mas nunca arrependimento. Ele sabia que não poderia viver sem ao menos saber o sabor e a textura dos lábios de Lily Evans. Ele explorou toda a boca dela, cada célula de seu corpo consciente de que jamais teria outra chance de tê-la em seus braços. Mesmo abraçando-a com força, ele ainda era delicado. Sempre cuidaria dela. Sempre.

O encanto foi quebrado e os pés dela foram cuidadosamente colocados no chão. Tiago deu um ultimo beijo de leve nos lábios fartos e rosados. Ele afastou-se lentamente, uma mão roçando na cintura dela e a outra acariciando os cabelos ruivos macios. Ele olhou-a profundamente nos olhos sentindo que jamais reparara nela devidamente.

- Adeus, Lils.

Então ele virou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Lílian sentiu-se tonta. Foi uma sorte que a cama estivesse tão perto. Ela caiu na cama, pois suas pernas estavam bambas. Ela parou que enxergar. Não entendeu o que houve com sua visão. Piscou e a visão voltou. Ela sentiu algo quente escorrer pelas suas bochechas e só então entendeu que estava chorando. Ela virou de bruços, abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia e soluçou contra os pelos do brinquedo, encharcando-o.

_Oh, Lily... Não sofra assim. Isso tudo é por orgulho?_ Perguntou Amor, triste. _Levante dessa cama. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é descer as escadas e subir até o quarto dele. Implore por perdão se for preciso. Por favoooor!_

_  
_- Quem são vocês, afinal? - soluçou Lily em voz baixa - São como aqueles anjinhos e diabinhos dos desenhos animados? Qual de vocês é o diabinho, então?

_**Lílian... Nós não estamos lhe dando conselhos de acordo com a nossa opinião**__._ Falou Inteligência _**Damos conselhos de acordo com o que você pensa. Eu vejo na sua mente o que a sua razão manda você fazer e verbalizo isso.**_

_  
__Eu faço quase o mesmo._ Falou Amor, ternamente. _Leio o que seu coração deseja e verbalizo suas emoções. A partir daí você decide se vai seguir Inteligência ou Amor._

- Por favor... - pediu ela - Me deixem sozinha hoje. Amanhã vocês podem voltar e me importunar o quanto quiserem. Mas hoje me deixem em paz. Está doendo muito.

_Mas... Mas..._

_**Silêncio, Amor. Temos que respeitar isso.**_ Grunhiu Inteligência_**Amanhã, quando ela estiver com os pensamentos em ordem, nós falaremos com ela.**_

**  
**E tudo ficou em silêncio. Lílian agradeceu a Merlin e continuou chorando. Chorou até que tudo ficou escuro e ela mergulhou, de bom grado, na inconsciência.


	11. O segredo

Tiago mexeu no arroz com o garfo, distraidamente. Sirius sacudiu a mão na frente do rosto apático do seu melhor amigo, mas Tiago nem ao menos piscou. Alice chegou na mesa da grifinória e sorriu pra Sirius e Tiago. Sirius sorriu de volta. Tiago não pareceu notar a presença da garota. Alice examinou a expressão dele com cuidado. Ela olhou Sirius, indagadora, mas este deu de ombros.

- Pontas? - chamou Sirius. Tiago ergueu os olhos, indiferente - Por que você não está comendo? Você voou em todas as aulas de hoje, você nem olhou pro café da manhã, beliscou um pedaço de carne no almoço e agora fica olhando pro jantar. O que você tem?

- A pergunta certa é o que eu não tenho. - respondeu ele, sem emoção

- E o que é que você NÃO tem? - tornou Sirius, irritado

- Fome.

- Hmm... - fez Alice, avaliando a situação.

Na noite anterior, ela pedira a Tiago que falasse com ele. Ela não vira Lílian o dia todo. A tristeza de Tiago significaria que o plano falhou? Sirius parecia muito aborrecido com a apatia do amigo. Alice mordeu o lábio, mas ficou em silêncio. Lílian entrou no salão principal sozinha, logo em seguida.

- LILYYYYYYYYYY! - gritou Sirius, à plenos pulmões. Isso trouxe ao rosto de Tiago alguma emoção: Raiva.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! - ele sibilou

- Vou falar com a Lily - falou Sirius, surpreso. - Não posso?

Lílian se aproximou, parou defronte a Sirius, mas não olhou pra Tiago, que estava a seu lado. Tiago desejou, de repente, ter contado a Sirius que ele prometera a Lílian não importuná-la mais.

- Li, por que não senta aí? - falou Sirius indicando o assento defronte a ele.

- Aaahh... - Lílian vasculhou o cérebro a procura de uma desculpa pra recusar, sem sucesso. - Ok.

Depois de quase dez minutos de silêncio em que Lílian comeu evitando olhar pra frente com deliberação, Sirius falou:

- É impressão minha ou tem um certo clima negativo aqui?

- Impressão sua. - resmungou Lílian

- Vocês brigaram ontem à noite, não foi? - perguntou Alice

- Não. - sibilou Tiago, quase inaudivelmente.

- Aaaaah, então é isso. - falou Sirius, entendendo - O que houve, Lils? O Tiago está de jejum e não quer me contar qual é o problema, o que rolou? AI! Não me cutuca, Tiago! O que você tem no cotovelo, chumbo? Quebrou a minha costela preferida!

- É incrível a capacidade que você tem de ser inconveniente, Almofadinhas. - grunhiu Tiago, furioso.

- Cadê o troglodita loiro? - perguntou Alice, mudando de assunto propositalmente

- O Remo? - respondeu Sirius, hesitando - Ele tá... Hmm... Doente.

- Bem-feito pra ele. - rosnou Alice, brava. - Eu vou arranjar um namorado novo pra Ashley. Um cara mais bonito, menos burro e mais legal.

Sirius sabia que Remo estava nos jardins, preparando-se para se transformar em lobisomem. Mas ele preferiu não conceder a Alice os detalhes mais sórdidos. Ele varreu a mesa da corvinal com os olhos. Sempre que ele fazia isso, ele via Ashley sentada longe das amigas e parecendo triste. Mas hoje ele não a viu. Virou-se pra Alice, mas a atenção da garota estava voltada pra Frankie que acabara de chegar. Tiago apresentara os dois na noite anterior, antes de seguir pro quarto onde supostamente brigara com Lily.

- Cadê a Ash, Lils? - perguntou Sirius, olhando novamente a mesa, como se esperasse que Ashley aparecesse do nada.

- Ela está nos jardins, dando uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça. Eu não sei por que ele não sup...

Tiago, que finalmente começara a beliscar a comida, engasgou-se com um pedaço de bife. Ele começou a sufocar. Lílian puxou a varinha e apontou-a pra ele.

- Apneo. - ela ordenou

- Ashley... Lá fora... Hoje... Lua Cheia... - Tiago arfou, mesmo depois de Lílian ter feito o feitiço, com a voz estrangulada

- MERLIN! - gritou Sirius, visivelmente apavorado.

Tiago e Sirius levantaram com ímpeto e correram salão principal à fora. Lílian olhou-os, chocada por dois segundos, antes de seguí-los, correndo o máximo que suas pernas permitiam.

**

Ashley ficou aborrecida que estivesse escuro. Ela desejou poder ficar mais tempo ali, onde ninguém a importunaria. Perguntou-se se ousaria ficar andando pelos jardins a noite inteira. Ela avistou, então, um garoto que andava vacilante na direção do salgueiro lutador. Isso a assustou. Será que o rapaz estava passando mal? Ela correu na direção do garoto.

- Oi! - ela gritou - Tudo bem? Você parece estar passando mal...

Só neste momento ela reparou que o garoto estava usando apenas shorts jeans na altura do joelho. Ele estava sem camisa e descalço. Ele virou-se e olhou para ela, apavorado. Era Remo. Ashley ficou surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que mordia o lábio. Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, por instinto. O corpo dele era perfeito. Ashley corou. Jamais reparara no corpo de qualquer outro garoto. Ela reparara na beleza, sim. Mas no rosto. Nunca nada abaixo do pescoço.

- Ashley! O que você faz aqui? Volte já para o castelo. Agora! - ele falou com a voz fraca. Em seguida caiu de joelhos e apertou o rosto com uma mão, enquanto apoiava a outra mão numa árvore.

- Remo... Você está... Está... Está passando mal? Precisa de...

- NÃO! - gritou ele, erguendo o rosto desvairado para ela - ASHLEY, NÃO QUERO VOCÊ AQUI! SAI DAQUI AGORA!

Ashley recuou, mas Remo baixou o rosto novamente, aparentemente sentindo uma dor aguda.

- REMO! ASHLEY! - gritou uma voz no alto.

Ashley virou e viu Tiago e Sirius, correndo na direção deles, assustados. Lílian vinha logo atrás deles, os longos cabelos reconhecíveis até a essa distância.

- AAAAAAH! - Remo gritou, sobressaltando Ashley.

Então ele caiu de quatro e começaram a brotar pelos de todo o corpo do garoto. Os shorts rasgaram. Ashley gritou. As pupilas dele mudaram de azul para amarelo e se tornaram verticais como as de um gato. Tiago e Sirius arfaram de horror. Lílian cobriu as mãos com a boca de modo a abafar o grito que não conseguiu conter.

- LIL, TIRE A ASH DAQUI! - gritou Tiago - DEPRESSA!

Ashley estava paralisada de horror, olhando o lobisomem que estava na sua frente. Para imenso choque de Lily, Tiago simplesmente mudou. Ele se transformou num enorme cervo. Sirius se transformou num cachorro do tamanho de um urso. Eles avançaram correndo pro lobo que uivou pra eles. Lílian agarrou Ashley pelos ombros e a arrastou de volta ao castelo.

Arfando, Lílian conseguiu chegar a sala dos monitores-chefes sem jamais descobrir como conseguira tal feito heróico. Ela sentou Ashley no sofá e olhou o rosto da garota, que ainda estava congelado na expressão de choque e medo. Logo os olhos de Ashley se encheram de lágrimas e a garota começou a soluçar. Ashley soluçou alto e começou um choro histérico.

Lílian sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem e desejou com todas as forças não desabar. Tudo o que ela queria era chorar como Ashley. Entrar em estado de choque. Mas não podia fazer isso. Não agora. Lílian sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem apesar de seus esforços quando pensou em Sirius e Tiago, lutando contra um lobisomem. Eles eram animagos. Os marotos eram animagos. Os minutos passaram lentamente. Lílian perguntou-se por que a demora. Ela estremecia só de pensar em Sirius machucado. Tiago machucado. Ela estremeceu.  
A porta abriu lentamente com um rangido leve, aparentemente sozinha. Apesar do choque, Lílian percebeu na mesma hora o que acontecia.

- SIRIUS, TIAGO, NEM PENSEM NISSO! - Ela gritou, sobressaltando uma nervosa Ashley - Sei que são vocês escondidos por aquela capa idiota. Quero falar com vocês dois. AGORA!

- Hmm... - fez a voz de Tiago, em algum ponto a esquerda - Não podemos subir nem para trocar a roupa? Nossas vestimentas estão meio... Hum.

- Tiago. - pediu Lílian numa voz fraquinha - Por favor?

Tiago gemeu e tirou a capa. Lílian sufocou um gritinho. Ashley soluçou com um pouco mais de força. A calça de Sirius estava cheia de rasgões e a camiseta branca dele estava vermelha de sangue. Tiago segurava no braço várias tiras de pano pretas que lembravam a camiseta que ele usava na hora do jantar. No peito nu do garoto haviam três profundos cortes, que pareciam ter sido produzidos por garras afiadas. A calça de Tiago estava um pouco rasgada em vários pontos, mas, ao contrário da calça de Sirius, a de Tiago podia passar por uma calça rasgada artisticamente, se não fosse pela lama.

- Venham aqui. - pediu, Lílian, lívida.

Ela os fez sentar no sofá mais espaçoso da sala e puxou a varinha. Os lábios dela tremiam, mas as mãos estavam firmes enquanto ela murmurava feitiços que fechavam os ferimentos de Sirius. Ashley soluçava de maneira mais tranquila, mas seu rosto continuava pálido e aterrorizado.

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Sirius

- Acho que ela está em choque. - disse Lílian, com a voz trêmula.

- Ashley? - chamou Sirius quando Lílian acabou de fechar as feridas. - Ash, você quer ir ao seu salão comunal? Eu vou com você com a capa de invisibilidade do Tiago e você pode... Sei lá, tomar uma ducha e ir dormir.

Ashley assentiu, e levantou, trêmula. Em seguida, ela cedeu e caiu novamente no sofá. Sirius apanhou a capa de Tiago no chão e segurou Ashley pela cintura, apoiando o braço dela em seus ombros e sustentando quase todo o peso da moça. Ele murmurou para Tiago um "Falo com você amanhã" , cobriu Ashley e a si mesmo com a capa e desapareceu. O som da porta batendo pareceu despertar Lílian. Ela sentou defronte a Tiago no sofá e começou a curar os ferimentos dele com a varinha, enquanto ao mesmo tempo limpava o sangue. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça e sentiu os olhos arderem um pouco mais.

- Obrigada. - murmurou o garoto quando ela acabou.

Lílian levou os dedos trêmulos aos lábios. Ela pensou em levantar e correr pro seu quarto, atirar-se na cama e chorar como Ashley até que aquele pavor irracional passar. Em sua cabeça, Amor tentava tranquilizá-la, juntamente com Inteligência. Era a primeira vez que elas concordavam com algo. Lílian sentiu um soluço rasgar seu peito, apesar dos esforços.

- Lily? - chamou Tiago - Tudo bem? Você está chocada, não é? Está tudo bem agora, Lily. Tudo bem. Você não precisa ser uma rocha. É normal estar assustada depois de uma experiência como esta.

- Eu... Fiquei tão... Eu fiquei com tanto medo! - soluçou ela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. - Você... E-e... O Sirius. O Remo! Será q-que.. Ele está... Ah!

Tiago assustou-se ao ver a garota se descontrolar. Ele abraçou-a e afagou seus cabelos na esperança de acalmá-la. Lílian soluçou contra o peito largo por pouco mais que um minuto e foi acalmando-se aos poucos. Era como se ele pudesse acalmá-la com o toque. Enquanto estava entre seus braços, Lílian foi se acalmando até voltar a seu estado normal.

- Como... Como você está se sentindo? - ela sussurrou, temendo que sua voz falhasse.

- Eu estou ótimo. - respondeu Tiago. É claro que estava. Ela estava com ele. Não tinha como não se sentir bem - E você? Está mais calma?

- Sim. - ela fez uma careta - Não queria me descontrolar daquele jeito. Desculpe.

- Por que está pedindo desculpas? Choro histérico é o mínimo que se espera de alguém que... Que... Bom, você sabe.

Lílian o abraçou com mais força. Ele a trouxe um pouco mais perto. Se Lily se aproximasse mais, teria que subir no colo dele. Ele continuou as carícias no cabelo dela. Ela fechou as mãos em punho nas costas dele. Ele se inclinou um pouco pra trás, ficando quase deitado, ela sobre ele.

- Tiago. Tem uma coisa me incomodando nessa situação. - falou Lílian

- Tudo bem. - ele grunhiu, resignado e sentou-se ereto, afastando-a

- Por que está se afastando? - ela perguntou, confusa

- Não é isso que está te incomodando? - foi a vez dele ficar confuso - Você está deitada sobre um cara semi nu, abraçando ele. Não é isso que te incomoda?

- Eu não ligaria nem se você estivesse sem calças... - Ela revirou os olhos. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ela corou - Foi só umas expressão. Não era isso que estava me incomodando. Eu queria falar sobre... Bom, quando eu fiz meu dever de casa sobre animagos, li uma lista dos animagos neste século. E com certeza o seu nome não estava lá.

- Sim. - falou Tiago, ligeiramente nervoso. - Isso ajudava o Remo. Lobisomens não fazem mal a animais. Sirius, eu e Pedro nos transformamos em animagos. Fizemos isso pra ajudá-lo. Lils, Remo é nosso amigo, não podíamos cruzar os braços. Só fizemos isso para ajudá-lo, jamais viraríamos animagos para outras coisas.

- Isso não é perigoso? - perguntou Lílian, nervosa - Vocês entendem que podem ser presos?

- Nós... Nós tomamos muito cuidado, Lils.

Lílian fungou. Ela aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o outra vez.

- Só mais uma coisa... - murmurou ela, escondendo o rosto no peito dele - Você me deve uma coisa.

- O que? - ele perguntou, curioso e surpreso. - Como assim?

- Ontem você me disse que se eu fosse sincera com você, você me daria em troca o que eu pedisse. Decidi o que eu quero. - Ela quase podia ver a expressão surpresa dele. Ouviu ele murmurar "sim" e por isso, continuou. - Quero de volta o que você levou de mim ontem.

Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse. Ela ficou calada esperando. Sentia-se nervosa. Era o tipo de decisão que ela temia tomar assim de repente. Mas não queria pensar muito. Ela deixou que o som das vozes passasse por ela, como um zumbido indefinido. Não queria que Inteligência lhe lembrasse que era uma louca. Não queria que Amor a distraísse. Lílian só ouviu duas frases:

_**Não faça isso.**_ Implorou Inteligência

_Ela já fez. Gosto do seu estilo, Lílian Evans. _Amor Sorriu

- Não entendo do que você está falando, Lily. - Tiago falou, por fim.

- Então não vai me devolver? - ela fingiu uma leve decepção. - Tudo bem, então. Eu mesma pego.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele ainda parecia confuso. Ela inclinou-se pra ele e suspirou ao contemplar os olhos castanhos manchados de verde. Bastou inclinar a cabeça um centímetro pra frente para tocar os tão desejados lábios. Tiago ficou paralisado por dois longos segundos, quando acusou a si mesmo de idiota por não aproveitar o momento. As duas mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela e a abraçaram com força. Ele a beijou de volta. Nunca imaginara nada no mundo - nenhuma sensação - parecida com essa.

A sensação de voar. A sensação de ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. A sensação de lábios mornos e macios nos seus. A sensação da paixão máxima.


	12. E eles decidiram

Lílian aproveitou cada segundo que o beijo durou. Ela afastou-se de má vontade e encarou os olhos de Tiago. Só então, Lílian percebeu que havia se debruçado demais sobre ele. Ele estava totalmente deitado no sofá e ela estava logo acima dele. Ela ficou chocada ao notar que não se sentia sequer remotamente desconfortável com a posição.

- Lily... Isso foi... Caramba! - ele ofegou. - Mas eu achei que você não...

Lílian corou e tentou levantar, mas ele a puxou de volta para si, forçando-a a continuar quase deitada em cima dele. Ele não queria deixá-la. Nunca mais. Lílian então finalmente pensou na sua decisão intempestiva. Agora que revelara a ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos, tinha que arcar com as consequencias e falar toda a verdade.

- Acho que eu tenho que ser completamente sincera com você agora. - ela suspirou. - Vou responder às perguntas que você me fez ontem. Você me perguntou o que você tinha de errado. A resposta é "Nada". Você me perguntou por que eu não gostava de você. A resposta é "Eu gosto". Tiago, eu não quero que você mude por mim por que se fizess isso, eu estaria me apaixonando outra pessoa. E também, eu não quero me apaixonar por outra pessoa. Eu já estou apaixonado. Por você.

Tiago sentiu seu queixo ficar frouxo e cair. Ficou olhando-a, abobado.

- Lily, não quero ser chato, mas então por que você não me...

- Por que você vai enjoar! - ela gemeu e por algum motivo não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. - Eu conheço você melhor do que voc~e pensa. Você me chamou pra sair e continuou insistindo por que eu recusei. Isso me leva a pensar que quando você ver que eu sou exatamente igual às outras garotas que tem um ataque só por um sorriso seu, você vai me chutar. Eu não queria passar por isso. É isso que a Inteligência me diz e eu sei que ela tem razão.

Tiago evidentemente não percebeu que por "Inteligência" Lílian referia-se à voz na sua cabeça. Ele ficou paralizado, incrédulo. Repetiu mentalmente as palavras dela até absorver. Ela achava que ele "enjoaria" dela. Ela tinha medo de perdê-lo. Ela o queria. Respirando com dificuldade, Tiago segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza e ergueu-o para que ela o olhásse nos olhos.

- Me desculpe por ter dito aquilo a você. Se você não quiser mais, eu vou entender. - ela murmurou com a voz fraca

- Lily, você acha mesmo que eu... ? - Tiago sentou-se a abraçou com força, rindo - Lily, não tem como uma pessoa se cansar de você. Eu _nunca _seria _capaz _de sequer comparar você com as outras garotas! Você é totalmente diferente e bem... Bem _melhor _que... Ah, Lils, por favor, repete isso. Por favor diz de novo qu você está apaixonada por mim.

- E-eu... Estou apaixonada por você - Lílian murmurou, mortificada. Tiago a beijou.

- Jura mesmo que você gosta de um biltre arrogante? - ele perguntou. Lílian irritou-se.

- Gosto, se você for capaz de gostar da Pimentinha metida.

- Urgh, você descobriu. - ele corou um pouco. - Isso foi no segundo ano, me desculpe.

- Ah, cale a boca. - ela resmugou, já içando-se para beijá-lo outra vez.

**

Remo saiu da ala hospitalar angustiado. Acabara de ter todos os seus ferimentos curados por madame Pomfrey, enquanto suas ultimas lembranças antes da transformação voltavam. A ultima coisa de que ele lembrava era o rosto de Ashley, preocupado. E se ele a tivesse machucado? Se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com... Remo sentiu-se enjoado. Ele entrou em outro corredor e avistou um garoto de cabelos rebeldes, revirando a mochila muito concentrado.

- PONTAS!- chamou Remo, correndo ao encontro do amigo.

- Oi, Aluado. - Tiago olhou-o surpreso - Eu tinha esquecido que você voltava hoje. Tudo bem?

- A Ashley, Tiago. Estou apavorado. A ultima coisa de que eu me lembro é ela olhando pra mim antes de me transformar. Tiago, onde ela está?

- Hmm... A Lily falou pra mim e para o Sirius que a Ash estava lá fora, e nós percebemos na hora que ela podia encontrar você. Ficamos com medo e saímos para procurar vocês. Quando vimos vocês dois, você ainda estava sob a forma humana. Você se transformou e eu e o Sirius tivemos que lutar com você, me desculpe.

Remo assentiu.

- Não tem importância. Acho até besteira perguntar, mas ela viu? Ela me viu me... Transformando?

Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça e Remo empalideceu. Tiago abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina que gritou "REMO!". Remo virou-se bem em tempo de ver a garota correr pelo corredor e atirar-se nos braços dele. Ela literalmente pendurou-se no pescoço dele.

- Nossa, eu fiquei tão preocupada com você! Quer dizer, depois do estado em que o Sirius e o Tiago ficaram, eu não queria imaginar como você ficou. Caramba, essa marca aí no seu braço foi o Sirius? - ela tagarelou, indicando uma cicatriz em forma de mordida de cão no antebraço de Remo.

- Oi, Lily. - resmungou Tiago. - Também estou feliz de ver você. Mas não tem importância, não é? Eu sou só o seu...

- Quieto, Tiago. Então, Remo, como você está? - ela olhou-o atentamente

- Como... Como assim, Lily? - Remo gaguejou

- Putz, esqueci de contar essa parte... - Tiago sorriu amarelo - A Ashley ficou paralizada de choque. Enquanto eu e o Sirius distraíamos você, a Lily tirou a Ashley de lá. Hm... Ela também viu.

- Caramba! - fez Remo, chocado. - Alguém mais já sabe?

- Não. - Lílian respondeu. - Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você.

- Você não... Não vai... Não está... - gaguejou Remo, observando a faca anjelical da garota.

- Eu cansei de dizer isso a você, Remo. - Tiago bufou - Todos os seus amigos gostam de verdade de você. Eles não vão se afastar de você por isso. Agora, se eu fosse você, eu iria procurá-la.

**

Remo andou pelos corredores sozinho sem ter real consciência dos outros alunos. O corredor mais vazio pelo qual ele passou, era ocupado por um grupo de sete das garotas mais barulhentas que ele vira na vida. Ele andou, encarando os próprios tênis. Ele ouviu o que as garotas falavam.

- Ei, olha lá! É o gatinho do Remo. - murmurou uma das garotas - Por que você não vai falar com ele?

- Não! - sibilou uma voz que fez Remo estacar no meio do corredor - Cala a boca, Allison! Por favor, a situação entre mim e ele está.

- OI REMO! - gritou a garota de cabelos ruivos tingidos, provavelmente Allison.

- Allison! - Ashley sibilou

- Oi. - ele murmurou, mortificado. Ele preparou-se para sair do corredor o mais rápido que podia, mas uma outra garota que ele sabia se chamar Claire empurrou Ashley na direção dele. A garota corou como um camarão frito quando ficou frente a frente com ele. Remo não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer.

- T-tudo bem, Remo? - ela perguntou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Claro. - ele sentiu sua boca seca. - Ash... Quanto ao que aconteceu semana passada... Eu não sei o que dizer... Me desculpe, está bem?

- Não foi culpa sua. - ela encarou os próprios sapatos. As amigas dela tentavam desesperadamente ouvir o diálogo entre os dois. - Você não se machucou? O Sirius e o Tiago ficaram tão... Você se machucou?

- Não. - ele respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta. - Pelo menos, agora você sabe a verdade e não vai me odiar.

- O que? - Ashley ergueu os olhos - Por que eu odiaria você.

- Por que eu fiquei com você e depois te dei um fora, sem mais nem menos. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Agora você já sabe por que eu fiz aquilo.

- Peraí! - ela ergueu as mãos, as palmas viradas para ele como se parasse o trânsito. - Você... Está dizendo... Que terminou tudo comigo... Por que você é um... Um... Remo, você não terminou comigo por que não gostava de mim?

A sinceridade é a melhor política. Agora ela sabe o que você é e mentiras não se fazem necessárias. Amor sorriu

- Hã? Ashley, por Merlin, não! - ele olhou-a, achando que a conversa perdera o sentido - Ashley, eu amo você, entendeu? Eu terminei com você _por você!_ Eu queria muito que fosse possível pra nós dois ficarmos juntos, mas não é. Eu não posso envolver mais ninguém nos meus próprios problemas, Ash. Eu devia ter impedido o Sirius, o Tiago e o Pedro de se transformarem em animagos por mim. Foi irresponasabilidade minha. Ash, eu sinto muito ter metido você nessa confusão.

Ele ficou observando a reação dela. Ashley piscou lentamente e repetiu as palavras dele mentalmente duas vezes. Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada pra fazer exceto ficar olhando para ele, completamente paralizada.

"Ash, eu sinto muito ter metido você nessa confusão" Ah, sem dúvida tudo estava muito confuso.

"Ashley, eu amo você, entendeu?"

"Eu amo você." Essas palavras saíram mesmo dos lábios dele? O grupo de garotas desistiu de ouvir a conversa sussurrada e prendeu-se as expressões deles.

- Remo... Você acha mesmo que eu... - Ashley piscu outra vez para clarear os pensamentos e sentiu algo subir pelo seu peito. E ela riu. Uma risadinha trêmula e chocada, mas ainda assim, uma risada alegre - Eu não acredito que é SÓ por isso. Não tem a menor importancia pra mim!

- Ashley, você ficou louca? Eu sou um lobisomem, entendeu? Não posso realmente me envolver com ninguém! Eu sei como vai ser a minha vida quando eu terminar a escola, eu vou ser um...

- Ah, cala a boca. - Ashley atirou-se para frente e beijou-o.

As amigas dela deram gritinhos de alegria. Remo não pode resistir. Não pode se controlar. Não, não, não, não!!

REMO! Inteligência gritava de horror

Ashley se afastou e dirigiu a ele um sorriso.

- Ashley... o QUE... Você ficou doida!?

- Por você, Remie.

- Você não acha que anda passando tempo demais com o Tiago e a Lílian?

- Não, eu gosto deles dois. E amo você também.

- Ai, caramba! - disse uma voz.

Lílian e Tiago vinham entrando no corredor. Entre risinho e gritinhos, as amigas de Ashley saíram, deixando os dois casais sozinhos.

- Eu ouvi o que acho que eu ouvi? - Tiago riu-se - Você finalmente se resolveram?

- n-não tenho certeza. - resmungou Remo, corando.

- Ah, não seja idiota. - Falou Lílian, revirando os olhos - Você já deve ter percebido qual é a voz certa.

É, eu ganhei. Amor rejubilou-se.

- Quem falou isso? - perguntou Tiago, olhando em volta

- Você também ouviu? - Remo arregalou os olhos

- AAH! É contagioso mesmo! - Lílian gritou - Agora todo mundo ficou doido!

Vocês não ficaram loucos. Inteligência riu, pacientemente. Viemos nos despedir. Ao que parece, você já tiveram cada um seu final feliz.

- Espera aí! - Ashley franziu a testa - Você estavam falando sério quando falaram que ouviam vozes?

O castelo oscilou e tudo ficou coberto por uma estranha névoa. Eles não viam nada além do nevoeiro e a si mesmos. E de repente, duas moças surgiram. Uma delas tinha o cabelo longo estranhamente prateado e olhos leitosos, mas brilhantes. A outra era loura, mas seu cabelo estava preso num coque severo e ela usava um sobrio vestido azul. As duas sorriam.

- Desculpem-nos por fazê-los achar que estavam loucos, Lily e Remo. - pediu a moça de cabelos prateados que era Amor - Mas agora você voltarão às próprias vidas, sem vozes nas suas cabeças.

Tiago e Ashley se entreolharam. Remo e Lílian, no entanto sorriram pras garotas.

- Sério? - perguntou Lily - Sem mais vozes me dizendo quem eu acho ou não bonito ou o que eu devo fazer, ou com quem devo ficar.

- Não, bobinha. - Riu Amor - Até por que você já fez o que EU queria. Você e o Remo, aliás. Finalmente deixaram de ser esquisitos e admitiram que realmente amam alguém.

Como se houvessem sido mandados por alguém, Tiago e Ashley se adiantaram para se postar ao lado de Lílian e Remo. Inteligência sorriu.

- Sei reconhecer quando estou enganada. Acho que não é muito racional se esquecer que o amor se faz necessário. Especialmente para vocês humanos. Espero que fiquem bem sem nossos conselhos.

- Bom, pelo menos as pessoas vão parar de achar que somos loucos. - Lílian sorriu também.

- Adeus. - Amor acenou e dando o braço a Inteligência, as duas partiram para sempre.

O castelo voltou ao seu lugar.

- Nossa. E eu achando que já passei por coisas estranhas. - Tiago falou à Lílian.

- Sim. É mesmo muito estranho. Mas acabou. Sabe que eu vou até sentir falta delas? - Lílian riu-se.

- É. Agora que acabou é engraçado. Especialmente naquele dia em que o Sirius falou que você gostava do Jeremy. - Remo falou - Elas ficavam repetindo para não matar o Sirius e que não importava.

- Remo, fica quieto. Eu já me decidi e você também...

- ... Não importava por que você sempre gostou do Tiago...

Remo correu logo após dizer essas palavras, pois Lílian avançou para ele.

- VOLTA AQUI, SEU PROJETO DE DIABO DA TASMÂNIA! EU VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO FICAR FALANDO MEUS PENSAMENTOS!

Tiago e Ashley riram.

- A Lily falou que se decidiu. - Ashley falou depois de um tempo, enquanto ela e Tiago assistiam a fuga de Remo - Decidiu o que?

Tiago deliberou por um momento. Remo e Lílian finalmente pararam de correr, ofegando.

- Eles decidiram entre o Amor ou a Inteligência.

Ele avançou alguns passos e abraçou Lílian. Ela sorriu para ele. Ashley atirou-se nos braços de Remo e - ao mesmo tempo - os dois casais se beijaram.

FIM

* * *

Mais uma fic chega ao fim, espero que tenham gostado....já sabem continuações, bem só se a Luh resolver escreve-las....Obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram...bjos e até mais...


End file.
